The Professors of Old and the Professors of Today
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Rating may change. Summary: Something has happened to the teachers and Minerva's parents are the only ones to fix it...with help of the Golden Trio and company of course.
1. Chapter 1

_I believe there is a story like this here already. I think it's called Kiddie Kare for Hogwarts Teachers or something to that effect._

This is not plagerising and I believe it to have enough of it's own mystery to be it's own. 

_How ever is the owner of the Kiddie Kare story...miss Alexannah I think...if she does not like it then it will be removed. That is all_

_minerva's-kitten_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Suspicion and the First Casualties **

"Classes canceled? Professor McGonagall never cancels," Hermione exclaimed.

The three were standing in front of the Transfiguration classroom where a sign was posted. It was the last week before summer and Voldemort was finally defeated. Next year Harry and his friends would be seventh years.

"Either way it's good for us!" Ron grinned as he headed back to the tower.

"Can't beat them join them," Harry shrugged as he went to follow Ron but was stopped by Hermione's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on let's go see if something is wrong with Professor McGonagall?" she stated.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped glaring at him.

Harry dropped his head and nodded, "All right let's go."

She nodded and pulled him to the Gryffindor Tower but instead of going to the fat lady's portrait they took a right and stopped in front of a statue of a lion.

"Password?" the lion roared.

"Courage Great," Hermione replied. The statue slid to the side and let them into the burgundy and dark brown sitting room.

Harry searched the bathroom while Hermione checked the bedroom and small library add on. Five minutes later they returned to the sitting room with worried looks.

"Harry the bed's made…it looks like it wasn't even slept in last night," Hermione stated.

"Well maybe…no maybe…oh I got nothing," Harry sighed.

"I'm really worried," Hermione replied.

Just then the embers in the hearth lit up green and a voice shouted, "Minerva Katherine Grace McGonagall you better have a good reason for not calling me this morning!! I know your classes are about to start so you better get your little butt over here now!"

"Excuse me but uh Professor McGonagall isn't here," Hermione answered.

"Oh well…who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's quarter without her!?" the head in the fire asked.

"Your daughter?" Harry asked as they knelt by the fire.

"Yes… Now tell me why you are in her rooms?" the head snapped.

"We can't find her and she cancelled classes," Hermione answered.

The head paused and looked at the two much like Minerva would if they were in trouble.

"Go to Albus' office. Find him and tell him to call me. If you don't find him floo me from his quarters the password is Emerald Lioness," the woman stated and she was gone.

"McGonagall's mother seems …well I don't really know," Harry answered.

"Come on you know the password to the headmaster's quarters right?" Hermione asked standing.

"Yeah…"

"Well come on," Hermione huffed.

Again Harry followed Hermione through the castle to the headmaster's quarters.

"Ice Mice," Harry stated and they headed up the revolving staircase.

Hermione knocked on the door and received no answer. She knocked again and this time they heard whispered voices.

The two Gryffindors eyed each other before turning the knob and entering utter chaos. The normally organized mess was everywhere and several of the lower hanging portraits had ink finger prints all over them.

"What the heck happened?" Harry blinked.

"They did!" Phineus snapped pointing to the desk.

The two friends walked around to the desk and pulled back the chair to see two small children covered in ink and looking very guilty.

"Are we in trouble?" the red headed boy asked.

"No but we need to get you cleaned up. And can I ask your names?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh no," Harry groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Minerva's Mother Has a Plan**

"I want my mother!" Minerva cried as she huddled in the corner.

Hermione and Harry had cleaned Albus off with great difficulty because he kept squirming and crying out dramatically. It had frightened the three year old girl and she had staunchly refused to let them near her.

"Hermione …we can't call her when she looks like this," Harry whispered.

"Harry she knows we're here. If we don't call her who knows what will happen," Hermione stated.

Harry sighed and agreed in her logic as Hermione threw the green powder into the fire and shouted, "Emerald Lioness!"

As the green flames lit up the hearth Hermione stuck her head in and found a grandly decorated sitting room.

"Um hello? Um is Professor McGonagall's mother here?" Hermione called.

She saw a figure enter from the main entry way and hurry to the fire.

"Did you find either of them?" the person asked.

"Well yes…but something has happened to them," Hermione answered tentatively.

"Well what is it child?" the woman snapped.

"I…well it appears they've been de-aged!" Hermione answered.

There was a pause before the woman stated, "Move over I'm coming through."

Hermione quickly stood and backed away as two seconds later a figure came out of the flames. The woman crawled out of the hearth and stood to her full height dusting off her robes.

Harry and Hermione were a bit shocked at the woman.

She was very tall and slim with forest green robes that were cut to perfectly accentuate her features. She appeared to look in her early sixties or late fifties which proved she was in fact magic of some origin. Her ears could be seen through her long black hair and they looked pointed. Her hair was pulled partly back with a silver comb and a silver heart shaped locket hung around her neck. Her skin was a perfectly blemish free porcelain, her lips were like rubies, and her eyes were a piercing emerald green. Her features were delicate and impish looking and there was something about her aura suggesting she was not a pureblood but a half breed.

"Mummy!" a small voice cried as a tartan projectile suction cupped to the tall woman's leg.

"Mina? Oh Mina why are you covered in ink?" the woman asked hoisting the child onto her hip.

"We was painting," the girl answered with an innocent smile as she sat on her mother's hip in a gown nearly six sizes to long.

The woman sighed and waved her hand in the girl's face as the ink quickly evaporated.

"Thank you mummy," the child smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome. Now how about you go get a book and play with Albus while I talk to these nice teenagers okay?" the woman smiled.

The toddler nodded and the moment she was back on the grounded pulled Albus away to the book shelf despite the boys protests of 'Books are stupid!'

The woman made sure they were okay before looking down at the two teenagers.

"Before we start I'm Katherine LeFay. You are?" she asked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"Very good then you are some of Minerva's favorites so I can trust you. I'll tell you now that if my child is like this then there will be others. Do you have a friend?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded not at all liking the idea of more little ones.

"Brilliant! Get that person and each of you pick another. It has to be someone who will not blab about this. We cannot! I repeat cannot have everyone know. Do you understand?" Katherine asked. The two nodded.

"Good then when you have the people you six join me back here," she stated.

"Yes ma'am," Hermione nodded pulling Harry out with her. As soon as the doors shut the portraits turned their eyes to the woman.

"What do you intend to do?" Dippit asked.

"Hopefully get my daughter and son-in-law back to their right ages," Katherine sighed as she sat down at the desk and started to make a list. Her brain was already racking about what was to have to be done. But first things first….

* * *

**"Attention! Attention all students. Classes are indeed all cancelled for today for a nice little break for the defeat of Voldemort! Tonight will be a special dinner as well. All class will resume in the morning. That is all!"**

Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron, and Ginny looked up at the speaker and back to each other.

"You think she already fixed them?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know…we better go make sure," Hermione replied as they continued to the Headmaster's quarters.

When the six friends entered they found Albus and Minerva still sitting quietly by a bookcase reading and Katherine scribbling a note that she quickly gave to Phawkes; who left through the window.

"If you didn't fix them then who was on the speakers?" Harry asked.

"Me," Katherine smirked as she took on a stern look and said, "Transfiguration is not a subject you will do well in with your mind on your dinner!"

She shook her head and gave a piercing look as her voice stated, "Harry it is not how you are alike. It is how you are not."

She shook her head again and glared at them standing as she hissed, "Potter…five points more for your cheek!"

"How the bloody hell did you do that!?" Ron blinked.

Her impersonations of McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape were extremely good.

"One of my many talents," Katherine shrugged and grabbed her many parchments.

She walked around to the front of the desk and leaned on it indicating the six to take the chairs that appeared in front of them. They all sat down looking a little nervous.

"Obviously we do not know the whole story but something has happened here. Now while we don't yet know if this was a simple prank on a devious plot we agree it is not agreeable to possibly have a castle full of toddlers. The best thing to do at the moment is find them all before everyone discovers them or they get hurt," she explained and stood passing out purple feathered quills and parchment.

"Here is a list of all the teachers. It has their full names. The parts in parentheses are the professor's maiden names. Some of them are married. Also on here are the places you should find them. Everyone should be in their bedrooms or offices. Now with the quill when you find one you should write their ages and then mark them off. I charmed them all so we shall all know who is found. For example…" She wrote 5 and 3 next to Albus and Minerva's names before crossing them off.

The students watched on their parchments as the same was written.

"All right then. Now go in twos and keep a weather eye and be wary of the fact that all these children are in the memories of the age they are. That means that if one was abused as a child they may be hesitant to come to you so be gentle," she explained, "Now when we have them all we'll meet back in this office."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Katherine asked.

"About the dinner tonight. Will you have them all fixed by then?" Hermione asked.

"No but don't fret child I have reinforcements. They should be here before supper," she stated, "Now let's go."

The students nodded and filed out.

"Albus, Minerva come along now we have some elves to interrogate," Katherine called at the door.

"Coming!" the children called obediently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Teacher Hunt**

"Harry is it me or does McGonagall's mum creep you out?" Neville asked.

He and Harry were taking the grounds and dungeons. Hermione and Ginny were taking the North Tower while Ron and Luna took Ravenclaw Tower.

"No she creeps me out too. But then again she seems nice. She might just be acting sort of military just to get the kids altogether safe," Harry shrugged as they made their way into the dungeons.

"What do you think a toddler Snape is like?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged as they heard muffled grunts and sobbing from behind a door in his office. Harry gently pulled opened the door and blinked at the child on the floor.

"Bloody Hell!" the both blinked in shock.

* * *

"All right you two now be on your best behavior and I'll give you a treat later understand?" Katherine asked with her hands on her hips. The two nodded solemnly as they entered the kitchen and headed down the steps.

As soon as they reached the bottom they were accosted by elves all vying for their attention.

"Now wait a minute. Freeze!" Katherine snapped. All the elves stood tall and looked up at her.

"Which is the head elf for the castle?" she asked.

"I is. I is Po," a gangly looking elf about five inches taller than the rest stated as he pulled her skirt.

"You I want to speak with. The rest go off!" The elves nodded and dispersed.

"Now Po tell me about yesterday. Was there anything out of the ordinary?" Katherine asked.

"No mistress. Wes bes getting the groceries as theys delivered and cooking the meals. No wait! A strange box appeared with note. Says for wonderful teachers. We bes opening it and findings delicious fruits. Wes makes a fruity cobbler for teachers only," the elf answered.

"Do you have a note and the box?" Katherine asked.

"Kipper!" the head elf shouted.

"Yes sirs?" a skinny brown elf asked.

"Brings mistress box and note from last night," the elf stated.

The other nodded and entered a store room only to quickly return with a three quarter empty crate and a wrinkled note. Katherine grabbed a sample of the berries and took the note putting them in her purse.

"Thank you. Now I want you to burn this and never ever give anyone anything like this or close to it again without showing it to the Headmaster understand? You go against my word and you will be severely punished should I hear!" Katherine snapped. The two elves gulped and nodded as they hurried to get rid of the crate.

"Surely you wouldn't punish them. It was an accident," Hermione frown. She was standing behind the three with her arms crossed.

"Accident or not they should know better Miss Granger. Did you leave Miss Weasley?" Katherine asked.

"She's just outside. We found a few and thought they should be brought to you…did you know some of them are practically babies! Only about a year old," Hermione exclaimed as they walked back up the stairs.

Albus and Minerva had suddenly gone quiet and were clinging quietly to Katherine's robes.

"Do you know what happened yet?" Ginny asked as they came out.

"No but I should know after I analyze this lot," Katherine said patting her purse.

"Well we found three," Hermione replied, "Isabel, Sybil and Donavan."

"All right I'll take them and you keep on," Katherine stated taking the baby out of Ginny's arms. The girls nodded and headed off.

* * *

"Hello!? Anyone here?" Ron called as they entered Professor Flitwick's chambers.

"Hello!"

"Hello!" two small voices called cheerful as from the bedroom emerged two very tiny people in large night shirts. One had wiry brown hair and hazel eyes while the other had smooth brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"You're Filius and Pamona yes?" Luna asked. The two nodded holding hands.

Ron looked disturbed that they were in the same room the same as the head and deputy. He was beginning to think Katherine knew something about all the professors for she had written on the paper you'd find Pamona with Filius together and…Sprout was the name in parentheses. Were they married!?

Luna merely smiled her dreamy smile and extended her hand to them.

"We're to take you to Ms. LeFay; Luna explained to them.

"A fairy!? LeFay means fairy you know," Filius stated.

"Oooh I love fairies," Pamona stated pulling Filius with her as they left the room.

* * *

"This is unbelievably embarrassing. I wonder if we can get obliviated after this," Neville sighed as he pulled a struggling Hooch and Hagrid with him. Harry was still trying to get the very upset baby Severus to calm down.

"I sincerely hope so," Harry sighed as they made their way back to the head's office.

Harry and Neville entered with the children to find Katherine busily scratching out something at the desk and the children quietly behaving sitting around it drawing. They looked a mess but quite happy.

"Ms. LeFay?" Harry called. Katherine looked up and smiled at the new children.

"Please come and join us. The others and I are drawing a picture of ourselves with our favorite person," she stated.

The other two smiled brightly at her as Hagrid and Hooch hurried to get paper.

"Professor we can't get him to calm down," Harry stated stepping over the children and art supplies and handing her Snape.

As soon as the child was in her arms he quieted and looked at her with a ghost of a smile.

"Are you some kind of super babysitter?" Harry asked shocked.

Katherine chuckled and shook her head as she spun around in her chair and placed baby Severus with baby Isabel and baby Serena. Those three were in a playpen with stuffed toys.

"How many are left?" Katherine asked turning back to her work.

"These are the last ones," Ron stated as he Luna, Hermione, and Ginny entered with Argus, Irma, and Daniel.

"Oh good children you can color with the rest of them. We're making pictures of ourselves with our favorite persons," Katherine smiled. The other three nodded and joined the group on the floor.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, and Weasleys I am grateful for the help. But unfortunately we are not finished yet. Please join me in the Headmaster's private suite so I can speak with you privately," she stated.

The teenagers nodded and preceded her into the room.

"Albus , Daniel, and Minerva are in charge children. I'll be back for you to show me your pretty pictures soon," she smiled and disappeared into the next room shutting the door. The children didn't seem to notice.

* * *

More about this Mysterious mother of Minerva soon. And no bonus points for guessing early...but you may get a cookie. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: And So We Polyjuice**

When the six friends entered the sitting room area they found thirteen adults of varying ages and looks sitting around sipping whiskey or brandy.

"Children the six to your left are my other children Mars, Mercury, Neptune, Venus, Vulcan, and Diana. To the right are my sister; Agnes', seven children. They are Apollo, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, Artemis, and Aphrodite," Katherine introduced.

The six blinked at everyone and nod shyly.

"All right Aunt Kate you've got us up here what for?" the man named Ares asked. He was tall and actually had the strong Greek physic to him. His skin was tan, his hair was cut short and brown, his eyes were hazel, and he wore golden dusk color robes.

"The teachers of Hogwarts have been turned into toddlers," Katherine stated not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Does this include our little sister? The perfect one?" the man named Vulcan asked. He was tall with large muscles, a thick blond beard and hair, and icy blue eyes wearing black robes.

"Yes," Katherine snapped in annoyance. Vulcan wisely stopped being sarcastic.

"Well mum what did you want us for?" Mars asked. He was thin but not lean with black curly hair and black eyes wearing tan robes.

"There is still a week till the summer and I do not want the students to get any more suspicious. Nor anyone else for that matter…"

"Meaning the Ministry," Aphrodite cut in. She was slender but curvy with long blonde curls and beautiful green eyes wearing red robes.

"Yes and others. I have a spell that once you drink these polyjuice potions…" a tray with thirteen vials came out of the bedroom. All were glowing different colors. Some looked positively vile and the Golden Trio involuntarily gagged at their own memories.

"Afterwards I can enchant you to stay that way till all the children get on the train and disappear for King's Cross. You'll have to teach and be heads of the school. Two will have to assume Minerva and Albus' roles. Are you willing to help?" Katherine asked.

"That is not the question mother. The question is …do you have a plan to fix this mess?" Mars asked.

"It's forming. Right now we need to get you lot to supper and we need to get a suitable time sheet schedule for the children and get them the necessities," Katherine went on.

"To which I'm sure father is going after?" Neptune asked. He had orange hair and blue eyes with blue robes and a thin frame.

"Yes. He'll be here later. Now state the class you would like to teach and take your potion like good children," Katherine instructed.

"Potions," Vulcan stated as a black greasy looking concoction flew to him.

"Charms," Mars called as a forest green potion flew to him.

"I'll take Muggles please," Diana nodded as a dark fuscia flew to her.

"Herbology for me," Demeter replied. A lime green potion flew to the woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes wearing white robes.

"Care of Magical Creatures is mine," Apollo nodded. He was a large strapping medium size man with black hair and grey eyes. A strange colored brown potion went to him.

"I'll take Defense against the Dark Arts," Neptune nodded as a grey potion flew to him.

"I'll take Divination," Venus replied. She was a pretty witch with strawberry blonde curls and blue eyes. The white potion flew to her.

"Arithmacy tickles my fancy," Artemis replied as she took the lilac potion. She had chestnut curls and hazel eyes.

"Ancient Runes for me," Ares nodded taking the yellow potion.

"I'll take astrology," Aphrodite nodded as the violet potion came to her.

"Librarian for me," Hestia stated as the pink potion came to her. She had crimson hair and green eyes.

Two potions remained. One was red and the other royal blue. Mercury and Athena were left. Athena had black hair and grey eyes while Mercury had black hair and brown eyes.

"Mother…surely you and father would be better suited. You both used to be professors here…plus I don't think Mina will like it," Mercury said squirming like a first year.

"Do you remember Minerva as a toddler? I can't leave her with other people. Plus I need to figure out who and why someone did this," Katherine stated.

"She's right Merc. With Aunt Kate's….special abilities she's better suited for the task at hand. Besides…all you have to do is annoy me, eat sweets, answer Fudge, and make speeches. I have to do all the actual work!" Athena replied.

"She has a point," Katherine nodded.

Mercury sighed and took the blue potion as Athena took the red.

"And so we Polyjuice! I certainly hope he at least tastes like lemon drops," Mercury sighed as he gulped the potion. The others followed suit.

The teenagers watched as the adults morphed into the several professors.

"Now to seal the deal…" Katherine pulled a lion's head talisman from her pocket and chanted.

"I call upon the founders four to lock this spell in the walls of Hogwarts and keep those prying eyes that call upon the door. I call upon the powers that be to change the children into the professors they pretend to be till all the children leave!"

The talisman glowed and shot out thirteen bright lights. One into each person.

When it was done Snape/ Vulcan stood and stated, "I shall unfortunately see you all at dinner. Headmaster."

"Severus," Dumbledore/Mercury nodded.

"Wow you all sound just like them!" Neville blinked.

"That is the general idea Longbottom," Snape hissed.

"Right well you lot get on to your common rooms and the rest of you to your duties. I shall have a folder in each desk by tomorrow morning of what you will do," Katherine stated.

The professors bowed to her and left with the students.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Katherine and Oberon **

Katherine had just finished making sure all the children were bathed and fed when the fire came to life and a figure stepped out. Several of the younger children grown in the muggle world screamed in fright at him and hid behind Katherine.

"I tell you Kate the price of a child goes up ever darn year!" the man huffed taking several bags out of his pockets and enlarging them. He then took off his cloak and threw it on a nearby chair standing to his full height.

The man was as tall and imposing as Katherine. His figure was muscular and broad belying the age he was and making him look late sixties or early seventies. He had salt and pepper hair that was slicked back and his ears looked slightly pointed with strong chiseled features. A bushy salt and pepper mustache was under his nose. He was wearing dark pants and a forest green tunic with a matching over robe.

It was quite extraordinary because but for some wrinkles around the mouth and eyes and hands the two really did not at all looked to be in their hundreds as surely they had to be to have children as old as were portraying the much younger professors.

Katherine smiled as she came forward and started sorting the items. The children's eyes sparkled seeing more art supplies and toys and goodies. They all decided the man could not be that bad to bring them these things.

"Are they for us daddy?" Minerva asked quietly as she stepped forward from the group of about fifteen.

"They are but you must wait for your mother's instructions as usual," the man replied. Minerva nodded and stepped back to the group.

It took just minutes, for Katherine was very efficient, before she had all the clothing, diapers, bottles, wipes, toys, and things in piles for what group of children.

"All right boys follow Mr. McGonagall to the office," Katherine smiled. The boys nodded and followed the man out.

"Well let's get you girls ready for bed then," Katherine smiled holding up several different pajamas. The little girls smiled.

* * *

"I'm telling you she's a fairy and I bet McGonagall is too," Neville stated.

"Don't be ridiculous Neville," Hermione sighed as they sat a bit away from everyone at dinner.

"Then explain the ears and the way she got the baby to calm down. Plus how all of the kids like her!" Neville stated.

"Neville she has seven children. Odds are she knows how to deal with little ones," Harry stated.

"I'm telling you there's something funny about her," Neville stated.

* * *

"Oberon! Oberon you can bring the boys back in love," Katherine called.

The man entered with the boys trailing behind him and found all the little girls were gone.

"Are they in bed?" He asked.

Katherine nodded as she started to take off the large dress shirts from the boys and outfit them in small pajamas.

"I'm going to go say good night to Min," he stated. "All right," Katherine nodded focused on snapping Filius footie pajamas on him.

"Miss Kate where are we going to sleep?" Daniel asked. He was a five year old with short strawberry hair and yellow eyes.

"I have cots up in the bedroom for now. The girls get the bed. We'll have better arrangements by tomorrow," Katherine smiled. The boy nodded with a smile as he put on his shirt.

* * *

"Students! Yes thank you I'm sure you enjoyed the free day but unfortunately class will continue in the morning," Dumbledore explained, "On a different note though we have High Governor McGonagall and High Priestess LeFay is in the castle with us."

At this several of the students that had lived in the magical community were whispering frantically.

"Now this is no real cause for concern. She is simply roaming around visiting and watching some younger children and he is helping. Now these children are to do with a special research project so should you see them without her or him or one of us professors you need to get the little one to one of us immediately. Preferably Ms. LeFay. Also on a more personal note to you all she will be choosing students to assist her with the little ones. Should you be chosen before the House Cup is announced thirty points will be added for a job well done for each student," Albus stated causing a murmur of thoughts to rise above the air.

"Well done," McGonagall smiled and patted his hand. Dumbledore sighed and winked at her as they finished their deserts.

* * *

"Well what's the damage?" Oberon asked as he sat in a chair in front of the headmaster's desk with his feet on the desk.

Katherine sighed and dropped her head to the desk with a thump.

"The fruits were infused with a massive de-ager Oberon. It'll take two weeks to make the potion and another month to age them back. We have to do it gradually till they are physically…and I mean physically mature again before I can get them to their right ages," she sighed lifting her head and taking off the diamond studded glasses she'd been wearing to chew on the stem end. All around the desk it looked like a potion inventor had been there with the fruit dissected and notes and scales everywhere.

"Well…what do we do with them then?" Oberon asked.

"Keep them here. I have to obliviate at least six students and all our children to keep the professors privacy. Not to mention any students I will have to get to baby-sit. I can't watch them all the time and nor can you!" Katherine exclaimed.

"True. Do you know who gave them the fruit?" he asked, "So I can get a team going on it."

"No. I need more time to analyze it," Katherine sighed as if on cue she heard crying.

"I miss that," Oberon laughed as another cry was heard. Katherine gave a sarcastic laugh as they stood and entered the bedroom to find little Severus and Isabel crying.

"What's wrong wee barrens?" Oberon asked as the two tall people stood looming over the extra large crib that held the three babies.

"Bad, bad. Dada say I bad," Severus sniffed.

"You are not a bad boy Severus. You're a very good boy with a very bad daddy. Here you can sleep with me tonight all right?" Katherine smiled softly taking the baby out of the crib. As soon as he was out Isabel curled up and went to sleep.

"Well that was odd. You think she just wanted someone to get him to stop?" Oberon asked as they exited the room.

Katherine nodded lightly patting Severus' back. The boy was quieting as he buried his head in the thick blanket of black curls.

"You take first watch?" Katherine suggested as she waved her hand over a table and it turned into a nice twin bed with soft pillows.

Oberon nodded and kissed her head gently as she lay down with the little boy and softly sang him to sleep before shutting her own eyes.

Oberon made himself comfortable in the large headmaster's chair and turned it so he could watch the open door and his wife. His stare was so intense it made one feel he was x-raying her and while this would unnerve others to be watched; it oddly seemed to have a calming effect on Katherine as she slept looking like an angel.

Twenty minutes after she went to sleep Oberon observed and silently nodded letting little Minerva climb into the bed. The girl curled up like a cat on her mother's stomach with her head on her mother's chest and went back to sleep.

* * *

**next chapter will show you the 'professors' teaching. And yes I know some of the staff are not represented but I figured I didn't need them in the school.**

**also ... after the next chapter as the children are reaging will get a better idea of thier childhoods as more of thier personalities and past memories are brought to life.**

**And yes Oberon and Katherine were teachers and know quite a bit about all the professors but espcially those Minerva's age and older. that history will come into play as well! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Some excerpts of the others being the professors. If you want to know which of Kat's children, nieces, and nephews are playing who look back at chapter 4 the polyjuice chapter._

_enjoy_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 6: So it Begins**

"No! You idiot are you trying to kill us all!?" Snape shouted slapping Neville upside the head. "I said mugroot not mugwart!"

"I-I …sorry p-professor," Neville stuttered. The poor lad felt incredibly confused and upset about how well Vulcan was playing Severus. The Gryffindor was feeling clumsier than ever.

Severus sniffed and continued on his way.

"Well done Draco," he commented causing the Slytherin to sneer greatly.

"Does he have to act so like Snape?" Ron whispered annoyed.

"I looked them up. Most of Katherine and Agnes' children were either Slytherins or Ravenclaws. Demeter was the only Hufflepuff and Athena and Mercury were the only Gryffindors," Hermione whispered as black robes stood before them.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter. Five points from each of you. Perhaps working on the potion before you and not whispering will find you with a better concoction then this," he snipped glaring disgustedly at their cauldron before vanishing it away.

********************************* Sprout **********************************

"All right class today we are going over Devil's Snare. Can anyone tell me what it is most afraid of?" Sprout asked her first years.

A hand shot up eagerly.

"Yes Miss…White?" Sprout asked.

"Sunlight ma'am. It prefers the darkness and damp," the girl with the ginger hair and grey eyes answered.

"Excellent! Five points to Ravenclaw!" Sprout smiled happily as she continued with the lesson.

******************************** Beck***************************************

"All right third years let's play with boggarts!" Professor Beck grinned pulling up a large trunk that was rattling madly.

The third years cheered and quickly got in line to start the lesson.

"All right Ridikolous is the charm. Everyone practice now," the man stated.

"Ridikolous!" the class shouted clearly.

"Very good. Now that's not enough. To put the boggart in his place you have to make it take the shape of something funny. Uh for example…" Beck opened the trunk and the students gasped as a bloody and bruised old woman with black hair slowly crawled out.

"H-help m-me," the creature called helplessly.

"Ridikolous!!" Beck shouted shaking his head as the figure morphed into Albus Dumbledore dancing the cha-cha in Professor McGonagall's robes.

The class laughed and were eager to begin.

"Burns you first son," Beck grinned stepping aside as the creature turned into a giant tiger.

*********************************Burbage************************************

"Class today I have a special treat for you. We're going to be watching a classic movie on what is known as a VCR player," Professor Burbage explained.

Those fourth years that were of some muggle knowledge looked happy and those that were not were apprehensive.

"Professor what is a VCR?" Smith asked.

"Ah a VCR is a box device with many computer chips and wires that play a movie on a television. And we all remember what a television is yes?" the professor asked smiling. The students nodded.

"Very good then. So as a treat I give you _Casablanca_!" The professor smiled and began the flick.

The students were immediately entranced.

* * *

Hermione and Harry had been sent letters during breakfast that requested their presence on the eighth floor in the old left wing corridor during their break after lunch. The two friends walked along the long hall till they stopped in front of a door that had a stream of light coming from the bottom.

Harry opened it and they entered a room that really didn't look to belong in a school full of teenagers and preteens.

The walls were painted a bright white with a soft yellow padding over the entire floor. The padding was squishy and obviously to keep the toddlers from hurting themselves. The white walls had teddy bears, trains, and dragons painted over it. In one corner was a changing area and another had a large round table with little chairs, two adult chairs, and three highchairs. Book cases full of children's muggle and wizarding books were all around as were hundreds of art supplies, games, and toys. Two square holes were in opposite parts of the room. One looked full of sand and the other full of water.

At the back of the room Katherine and a man were hovering over a desk with a cauldron. Little Severus, Poppy, Minerva, and Albus were pulling at their robes.

"Miss LeFay?" Harry called as he and Hermione made their way to the back of the room.

A few of the elder ones waved at them. Little Filius and Pamona were happily building a sandcastle in the sandbox. Little Rolanda was floating around in the wading pool.

"Yes Harry?" Katherine asked turning as the man continued to stir. She bent down and picked up baby Severus as Minerva jumped on her back like a little monkey.

"We got your note," he stated as they made it by the woman.

Little Albus and Poppy were hiding behind Katherine and the man eyeing the teenagers.

"Oh excellent we were about to give them lunch. You can help. Oh and this is my husband, Oberon," she said smiling.

"Pleasure," the man nodded continuing to stir.

"Nice to meet you sir," Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Kids! Lunch!" Katherine called as she walked over to the table and put Severus in one of the highchairs.

Hermione jumped slightly as a stampede of toddlers ran to the table and scrambled for seats.

"Will you two get Isabel and Serena please," Katherine asked as four elves appeared with little plates of food and began passing them to each child. They gave jars of baby food and easy to chew food to Katherine for the babies.

The teens nodded and headed to the baby area taking the two girls in their arms and putting them in the other highchairs.

The rest of their free period was spent keeping a close eye on the children and constantly having to keep little Albus from attacking any boy that came near Minerva. He even tried to bite Oberon once.

* * *

********************************Trelawney***********************************

"Looking into the crystal ball is blurry to everyone without the sight. Tell me if it's clear or not," Trelawney stated in her misty voice.

"I do!" Padma exclaimed.

"What do you see?" Trelawney asked.

"Happiness and fine jewels," Padma sighed.

Trelawney silenced and stared at the girl before turning to someone else and continuing on.

***************************McGonagall & Dumbledore*************************

"Class we will focus on Animal Transfigurations today. Now pair up and remember to enunciate the first part of the spell like we've been practicing," McGonagall stated.

The class was working only a few minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in?" McGonagall called.

The door opened to reveal Albus with Harry and Hermione. Harry had his wrist wrapped up.

"Ah thank you for bringing them headmaster," McGonagall nodded.

"My pleasure my dear professor," Dumbledore nodded eyes twinkling.

"May I ask what happed to you wrist Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Apparently Al is not very friendly to Mina having admirers," Dumbledore stated smiling.

A ghost of a smile appeared on McGonagall's face as she nodded and let Harry and Hermione work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Age in Leaps or Not**

The next week went by with several students coming and going in the nursery to watch over the children. When they left for summer Hufflepuff had gain 60 points, Gryffindor 230 points, Ravenclaw 90 points, and Slytherin 30 points. Gryffindor had won the cup and the children that had helped were all obliviated and sent away on the train. All but Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, and Harry. They had volunteered to stay and help till the professors were back to normal.

When the children had made it back to London all the professors reverted back to Katherine's children, nieces, and nephews.

"You guys know the drill kids," Oberon stated drawing his wand.

The adults sighed and kneeled on the floor before their parents. The teenagers were in the nursery.

"One of these days they'll take away something we need," Neptune groaned.

"If they do I hope they take yours and Vulcan's ability to speak," Hestia hissed.

"All right you lot that's enough," Oberon snapped.

The children immediately silenced as he and Katherine waved their wands and shouted, "Oblivate Mionate!"

There were a few seconds where the adults blinked awkwardly and stared like deer in headlights before looking up at Oberon and Katherine.

"Thank you for the help kids. You can go home now and give everyone our best," Oberon stated.

"Yeah okay," Mars nodded, "We're not going to get to know why we're here are we?"

"Nope," Katherine shook her head.

"You obliviated us didn't you?" Apollo asked.

"Yep," Katherine nodded.

Mercury sighed heavily and turned to leave.

"If I weren't so scared of you I'd protest this favoritism," Venus stated.

"We know," Oberon chuckled and kissed her head as they all left.

"Sometimes I dislike him," Diana sighed with a laugh as they all left the castle.

"Well at least he loves Aunt Kat," Athena shrugged.

"This is true," Mars nodded as they split up into the carriages and were gone.

Katherine and Oberon waited till the carriages had left the grounds before turning back inside the castle. As soon as the doors shut the two levitated about a few inches off the ground before bending the school wards around themselves and apparating to the nursery floor.

Incidentally they had turned the other unused classrooms on the floor into bedrooms so they didn't really need to leave that floor.

She was about to enter the playroom when his hand on hers stopped her.

"Kat…my love I've been thinking about the children," he sighed.

"What about them husband?" Katherine asked looking into his blue eyes.

"I know they age differently…but surely they would age the same at least until the age of eleven. Can we not spare them as much embarrassment as possible and maybe take two days to age them in leaps and once they are of Hogwarts age them one year a day?" he suggested pulling her close to him.

Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck as she thought about his suggestion. It had its pluses and minuses as did anything.

"Perhaps we could…but to do so…Oberon, what about sweet Severus and Albus and the others?" she asked biting her lip cutely.

"You are here Enfants Fairy (Children Fairy)," he smirked kissing her nose, "They are safe from the evils of the world with you."

"And you dear Guerre Fairy (War Fairy)," she smiled.

"Then we shall start with the boys and go to the girls?" he smirked.

She nodded as they kissed sweetly and entered the room to find… well to be perfectly frank it was insanity!

Xiomara, Daniel, and Donavan were zooming around on brooms high above everyone dropping paint on Neville and Ron. The teenagers looked like living art.

Albus was screaming in a rage punching Argus for all his worth. The poor three year old looked a bloody mess.

Minerva was no where to be seen; nor was Severus.

Charity and Sybil were trying to force feed Isabel and Serena animal cookies.

The rest were running around throwing carrots and juice at Hermione, Harry, and Ginny as the three desperately tried to catch at least one.

Katherine and Oberon looked at each other oddly as Harry stopped in front of them panting heavily and sticky.

"Y-you you've got to stop them! They're insane!" Harry gasped.

On cue though everything ended as Sybil fell into the pool and Xiomara and Daniel ran straight into each other.

"Oberon!" Katherine snapped pointing to the children. Both little ones fell into Oberon's arms and everyone silenced.

"Ho…How the bloody hell did you move that fast!?" Ron blinked wiping paint out of his face.

"That is beside the point," Katherine snapped stepping over the mess and lifting Sybil out of the pool. Even though the pool wasn't very deep the toddler was not a good swimmer and so the sopping child was clinging very tightly to Katherine; it was amazing the girl was choking the old woman.

"The point is what happened!?" Oberon snapped holding the two bleeding little ones, "Albus get off the boy already!"

Albus glared but slowly climbed off of Argus who stood on wobbly legs and scuttled to Oberon.

Several voices started speaking and pointing wildly at each other till Katherine put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

"All right that's enough! Hermione Jean Granger step forward please," Katherine snapped. The girl with carrots in her bushy hair slowly stepped forward and looked up at the two.

"Tell us how this came to be and be as truthfully as possible. Oberon will know if you lie to us," Katherine stated sternly.

"I uh…well you see after you left we had the children play a muggle game called Simon Says. At some point we believe Mara and the boys snuck off and found the boys' brooms they have in their bags over their," she stated pointing to the gym bags that were over by the simmering potion that was thankfully not spilt.

"They zoomed off and Neville and Ron tried to get them down but it's proved futile. Especially when they started throwing paint. Then Argus was pulling Severus' arm and Minerva tried to stop them and Argus accidentally backhanded her and we think she broke her nose. Albus lost his mind and attacked the boy! Then the others went wild!" she finished.

Katherine sighed and looked helplessly at her husband.

"Aye love you know where they are," Oberon nodded, "I'll deal with this lot."

She nodded and put the dripping wet Divination teacher on the ground.

"You lot go to your room and get cleaned up. I'm going to find two black haired children."

The students nodded as they left the room and Katherine followed.

* * *

"Shush. Shush Sebie it's all right. Mummy will come for us soob," Minerva said softly gently petting the baby's head in the dark room. Her bleeding nose was dripping onto the boy's hair.

The boy cried and blew his nose on the girl's skirt. The two were cowering in a secret long abandoned passage way in the dungeons. A passage way that led to the Potion Master's quarters. Minerva knew it all to well.

"Come little children I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little children the time's come to play in my garden of magic," a soft and mesmerizing voice sang softly as clicking heels grew closer and closer.

Minerva lifted her head as her beady green eyes began glowing in the dark abandoned passage way.

As she stared into the abysmal darkness a large pair of glowing green eyes came closer and closer till the area the two children were sitting in was illuminated by Katherine's very own eyes and Minerva's ceased glowing.

"Arbus was hurting Sebie. Albus tribed to help," Minerva explained through her broken nose.

"I know my love. I know," Katherine sighed kneeling down to the little children. She pinched Minerva's nose with her fingers and the girl's nose glowed softly before fading and being completely healed.

"Thank you," Minerva sighed breathing easily finally.

"I see you must have known I'd come to my office looking for you," Katherine smiled lifting Severus into her arms cuddling him close. She kissed his head and waved her hand over it cleaning up the blood. Severus sighed feeling safe.

"Only safe place in Hogwarts is Gryffindor Tower or Slytherin Dungeons…daddy is not good with noses," Minerva explained smartly.

Katherine laughed and kissed her daughter's newly restored nose before standing and taking the girl's hand leading them back to the nursery.

* * *

After the wounds were healed and everyone plus the room was cleaned Oberon and his wife began to age the children.

Katherine had decided to age them to eight and then she'd take them out for a bit of fresh air. At eight all could play Quidditch and get this excess energy out of them.

"All right now everyone drink the vials I hand you and wait for my instruction understand?" Katherine stated sternly as she went around handing differently filled vials to each child.

They nodded and down the drinks. Ginny, Hermione, and Neville assisted the three babies in drinking theirs.

After the vials were emptied the teenagers and two adults watched as the sixteen children grew either slightly or greatly and a few of their features changed. Hagrid for one was now taller than Ron.

"Excellent," Katherine grinned clapping her hands.

"Now line up two by two kids and we'll go outside for a Quidditch game," Oberon grinned.

The children cheered and hurriedly got in line.

Albus made certain he was by Minerva and was holding her hand glaring at Argus, Donavan, and Daniel. He didn't seem to care Severus was right behind them quietly standing by Poppy. Pamona and Filius were happily whispering away holding hands.

Katherine and Oberon opened the nursery door and walked out holding hands as the children followed.

The five teenagers brought up the rear interested in seeing everyone play Quidditch; especially considering there were three muggle borns and one squib in the group.

* * *

**a/n: I'll explain why Katherine and Oberon called each other Children Fairy and War Fairy later.**

**Also all the names of the de-aged professors will be in the next chapter as will a rather amusing Quidditch game....at least I hope it will be amusing. It could end dangerously.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_Here we shall see just a bit of Katherine's powers. The Next Chapter will in fact shed just enough light on Minerva and her Parents for you to beg for answeres. _

_At least I hope so_

_Oh and trust me there is a reason why it seems Severus, Albus, and Minerva are close._

_minerva's-kitten_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Quidditch with Little Ones**

The group of children, adults, and teenagers trooped onto the pitch as Oberon summoned the gear too him.

"All right then who knows how to play?" Oberon asked. Eight little hands rose into the air.

"Uh you lot don't know?" Oberon asked the teenagers.

"Oh uh…we didn't know we were going to play Governor McGonagall," Harry answered awkwardly.

"Well if you want you can and for the rest of this problem I am Professor McGonagall," Oberon stated rolling his eyes.

"All right so who doesn't know how to play but thinks they can learn really fast?" Oberon asked. Three children rose their hands.

"All right you three go with Professor LeFay for a bit," Oberon nodded as they ran off with Katherine, "Right now who does not want to play at all?"

Argus Flitch, Charity Burbage, Isabel Vector, Irma Prince, Rubeus Hagrid, and Severus Snape raised their hands along with Hermione.

"Miss Granger you are score keeper escort these children to the teachers' box. Professor LeFay will be there shortly. Now I will be the referee and note these brooms," several brooms by his feet glowed blue, "will only go as fast and high as I think is safe for everyone."

"Yes Professor McGonagall," the children chorused.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later the game had begun. Two teams were set up with two teenagers on each side and five children. Oberon had named the teams Fighting Monkeys and Flying Crows. **(Don't ask)**

The Monkeys team had Harry as seeker, Neville as keeper, Albus Dumbledore as chaser, Minerva McGonagall as chaser, Xiomara Hooch as chaser, Poppy Pomfrey as Beater, and Sybil Trelawney as beater.

The Crows teams had Ron as keeper, Ginny as seeker, Filius Flitwick as beater, Donavan Marchbanks as beater, Pamona Sprout as chaser, Serena Sinestra as chaser, and Daniel Beck as chaser.

Oberon blew his whistle and released the balls as the game began.

Up in the stands Katherine sat in the headmaster's high chair watching with an unwavering eye as Hermione kept a close score. Little Severus slowly made his way from the Gryffindor up to the high back chair and stood before Katherine observing her.

If Katherine saw the boy or not she gave no any inclination as she steadfastly kept her eyes on Albus and Minerva who were flying circles around the others confusing them to no end.

"M-m…P-professor L-LeFay," Severus stuttered gently.

"Yes Severus?" Katherine asked not looking at the boy.

"M-my father…"

"Your father is not here Severus and you are under my rules for the duration of your stay," Katherine snapped turning to the boy, "Stop stuttering and as the question."

"CanIsitinyourlap?" Severus asked in a rush and closed his eyes turning his head waiting for the inevitable strike to his face.

When he felt nothing the boy slowly opened his eyes and looked at the woman seeing her military exterior melt and become loving mother.

Katherine smiled and slowly reached to the boy cupping his cheek.

"Yes you may little half-blood Prince," Katherine stated pulling the boy onto her lap and kissing his head as they watched the game.

Severus sighed feeling very safe and kept his eyes locked on Minerva.

"Go Mina Go!" he said quietly.

* * *

"Albus! Twenty-four!" Minerva shouted loudly over the wind whipping around her face.

"Bullfrog Mina!" Albus nodded and broke away from the formation.

"What does that mean?" Xiomara called loudly flying beside the dark haired girl.

"You'll see," Minerva smirked as she broke off from flying by Hooch.

Ron watched trying to anticipate the move as he saw Albus and Minerva break off from their v-pattern.

Albus was doing back flip loop-de-loops towards the goal getting lower and lower till he was at the bottom of the goal posts. Minerva dived down and met him there as they began passing the ball like a hot potato spinning around the main goal post faster and faster and faster rising up to the teenager defending it.

Ron was starting to get very dizzy watching them and the two children span right past him till they were over his head and behind him.

"Twenty-four spins," Albus smirked holding the ball and chunking it into the air.

"Bullfrog toss," Minerva laughed jumping off her broom and flipping over the right goal post hurling the quaffle in.

Weasley blinked in complete and utter confusion as Minerva's broom flew up under her and Albus caught the ball to flying off again.

"Now that was bloody brilliant," Neville laughed.

"I get the feeling Dumbledore and McGonagall have known each other for a very long time," Harry nodded as he saw a glint of gold by Oberon's head and zoomed off.

Ginny had seen the glint as well and zoomed toward the man but it had only been Oberon's gold whistle.

* * *

This game is frightful I can't see why anyone wants to play?" Irma huffed tucking a piece of wiry brown hair behind her ear.

"Like any sport I suppose it's the adrenaline rush," Charity shrugged, "My dad loves rugby."

"Ugh I hate any sport you have to pummel, tackle, or throw anything at anyone to win," Irma stated.

"You don't bloody like anything but all those stupid books the Professors gave us," Argus snapped trying to watch the game from behind to chatty girls.

"At least we can read. You're so nasty it's no wonder no one but the giant plays with you. I wish Albus would have gotten in a few more hits," Isabel said angrily. She was sitting by the boy.

"Eh I don't play with him," Rubeus stated from behind the four.

"Oh good then you aren't a looser," Charity grinned.

Hagrid smiled wildly and turned his attention back to the game just as they heard someone shout, "Minerva!"

Everyone's eyes snapped to the pitch as the tiny girl slumped off her broom and fell only to be caught by Dementor!?

"To the ground now!!" Oberon shouted zooming toward the creature holding his child.

The children were touching down left and right trying their hardest to get away as several other of the black robes creatures swarmed the pitch.

"Hermione get them all down," Katherine stated making Severus lay in the aisle of the bleachers. Hermione nodded pulling all the little ones into the other aisles.

Albus got off his broom and was running toward where Oberon and the dementor were but Harry grabbing his arm stopped him.

"No, no let me go she needs me. I have to protect her," Albus cried trying to pull free.

Harry held firm stating, "Albus stop it. Her dad is getting her."

"No I have to! I have to I promised I would," Albus cried to no avail.

* * *

Oberon's eyes were livid as he reached out and snatched his child from the creature. The dark robed creature turn his attention to sucking Oberon's soul but nothing was happening.

Oberon was standing tall and proud holding the unconscious Minerva to him.

"You can't take my soul demon. It was never mine," he smirked as a great rumble came from the stands.

Oberon ducked covering Minerva protectively as a brilliant white light in the shape of a sphinx ran to the dementer and seemed to swallow it whole before exploding into several little snakes that flew to the other dementors scaring them off.

Harry and his friends looked to the teachers' box once the creatures had flown off and were astounded to see Katherine had indeed performed a patronus like none anyone had ever seen before and the look in her glowing eyes were frightening.

Oberon slowly stood still holding the unconscious child shouting, "Enough wife!"

Katherine shook her head and her eyes ceased glowing as she gathered the other children and met everyone on the pitch.

* * *

"Bloody hell what was that!?" Ron asked once they were all together again.

"A spell I will never teach you Mr. Weasley. Now let's get inside before them come back," Katherine sighed tiredly as she took Minerva from her husband and pulled Severus away with her.

"Game called on account of dark forces," Oberon explained and inclined his head for the others to follow Katherine.

The children did so without hesitation but the teenagers were slightly more reluctant.


	9. Chapter 9

_All right let's see what everyone thinks about this!_

**Disclaimer: Only the Ocs and plot is mine.**

_note: This is FICTION and as the author I take certain IMAGINATIVE LICENSES! You don't like DON'T READ IT!! I can not stress that enough. I'm sick of people reading and reviewing something they hate. helpful and constructive critisim is on e thing but call me and my writing shit is a whole other!_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 9: Files**

"Ouch Ron you stepped on my foot!" Hermione hissed.

"I'm sorry but I can't see," Ron exclaimed.

"Will you two shut it!" Harry hissed.

The five practically fully grown teenagers were hunched over as much as possible under the invisibility cloak as they rode the revolving staircase up to the headmaster's quarters.

"Harry what's the point of this the portraits are going to tell her we were here," Neville whispered as they entered the office.

The office was back in order and Phawkes was sleeping peacefully on his perch. The gentle snoring of the portraits over head made a rhythmic sound.

"Look they won't know if we can get to the records room. There aren't moving portraits in there," Ginny stated.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"I overheard McGonagall and Dumbledore talking about it one time," she shrugged as they crept around the walls.

They stayed very close to the right wall till they came to a black door with a lion's head door knob.

"Alohomora," Hermione whispered pointing her wand at the door. The door opened with a soft click and the five hurried in as it slammed shut behind them.

Harry pulled the cloak off and let the cool castle air hit them before lighting up the room.

The room they were in was large and the walls were covered in still life picture of hundreds of past professors and students. Apart from that it was completely bare but for a solitary black filing cabinet in the middle of the room.

This room was the Records Room and had a self updating file on every past student from the time they started Hogwarts till they died; whether they did all of their schooling at Hogwarts or not. These files were better than the Ministry files. This was because Ministry files could be charmed and altered. Hogwarts files could not by any means because they were protected by spells only the founders appeared to know.

"Okay so how do we find them?" Neville asked opening the first draw. Inside it looked like in muggle filing cabinet and was all in neat order.

"Maybe we say the name?" Hermione suggested and walked up to the cabinet. "Minerva McGonagall."

The first door slammed shut and almost cut off Neville's fingers as a lower drawer flew open and a red folder flew into Hermione's hands.

"Wow," Ron blinked as they all crowded around her to read the file.

Hermione opened and began reading;

* * *

**Full Name: **_Minerva Katherine Grace Lefay- McGonagall [Pendragon] (Dumbledore)_

**Birth Date: **_October 4, 1930_

**Age: **_60_

**Mother's Full Name: **_Katherine Morgana Grace LeFay (McGonagall)_

**Father's Full Name: **_Oberon Merlin McGonagall_

**Siblings: **_6 all older and still living. Mars (90), Mercury(88), Diana(85), Venus(80), Neptune(78), and Vulcan(75)._

**Address: **_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Bree Glen, Scotland. OR 1242 Greenbrow Drive Godric's Hollow, Scotland. _

**Race: **_Half-Blood Witch. Half Fairy._

**Appearance: **_Alabaster skin, ebony hair, emerald eyes._

**Personality: **_Secluded and private she prefers academics and Quidditch to__socializing.__Very kind hearted but a stickler for rules and demands equality for all creatures. Her temper is a dangerous combination of her parents._

**House: **_Gryffindor_

**Best Subject: **_Transfiguration (appears to have father's talents)_

**Worst Subject: **_Divination (believes in the craft but lacks mother's talents)_

**School Accolades: **_Prefect, Head Girl, Quidditch Capitan (7__th__ year), Chaser (seven years)_

**School Status: **_Minerva carries herself with more regalness and dexterity than her parents pasts suggests. Perhaps she is hiding something? At any rate she has a cluster of mischievous but kind hearted companions of all houses._

**After Graduation: **_Minerva married two months after graduation to a Donald Pendragon. He mysteriously died five years later and it was reported he abused his wife greatly. Minerva spent three years in a deep seclusion where only her parents could find her before being hired by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to teach at Hogwarts. Two years later she was given posts of Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. She married Albus Dumbledore in 1959 under Head Priestess LeFay and Head Governor McGonagall's insistence._

**Occupation: **_House wife (1948-1953), Transfiguration Professor (Dec.1956- to present), Deputy Headmistress (1958-to present), Head of Gryffindor House (1958- to present)_

**Marital Status and Spouse(s): **_Widow of Donald Pendragon (April 1953) Married one Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore (June 1959)_

**Children: **_Benjamin Skye (April 4, 1949 --47), Maria Gloria (October 12, 1959 --37), Brandon Corbin (Jan 1, 1965 --31), Isabella Cassandra (June 25 1987 --9), Clarabella Nicole (July 12, 1990 --6)_

**In-Laws: **_One. Robert Parson married Maria in 1984._

**Grandchildren: **_One. Destiny Grace Parson--- 4._

**Prophecy: **_None of record but she is a tool for one._

**Date of Date: **_Presently no death seems to be in sight._

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione closed the file and everyone blinked.

"Bloody hell," Ron shouted.

"So…McGonagall was forced to marry Dumbledore because she was pregnant?" Neville asked cautiously.

"It seems that way. But they look so sweet together and it's obvious he cares for her," Hermione said frowning.

"Actually it's more like he possesses her," Ginny stated.

"Put it back Mione. We know how it works now," Harry stated looking at the files.

Hermione nodded and held the file back over the open door. The red folder flew back into the drawer and it slammed shut again.

"All right then. Katherine LeFay!" Harry exclaimed.

Nothing happened. The friends looked oddly at each other and Ginny tried.

"Katherine LeFay!"

Still no movement from the file cabinet.

"Did she not come here?" Ron asked.

"Maybe…Maybe we're saying her name wrong," Neville suggested.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well…if she is a fairy then they have their own language," Neville sad shyly.

"Well do you know what her name is in fairy?" Ron asked.

"Uh… Manwathiel Le-LeFay," Neville stated clearly but quietly.

The bottom drawer flew open and a glittering silver folder flew into the boy's hands.

Quickly it was opened and read.

* * *

**Full Name: **_Manwathiel (**Katherine**) Morgana Grace LeFay-Rossier (McGonagall)_

**Birth Date: **_October 3, 1876_

**Age: **_120_

**Mother's Full Name: **_Belladonna Madeline LeFay-Potter (Gaunt)_

**Father's Full Name: **_Medwin Randolph Gaunt_

**Siblings: **_Two older and deceased. One older (twin) and still living. Derrick (died 1822), Damien (died 1934), Agnes (120-twin)_

**Address: **_Lefay Castle in Carnie Apple Grove Dublin, Ireland_

**Race: **_Half-Blood Witch. Half Fairy._

**Appearance: **_Alabaster skin, large emerald eyes, long black curls, tall and slim._

**Personality: **_She's a perky happy person that will bite your head off is you so much as look at her the wrong way. Katherine is a very dedicated person that strives to make the best for children and keep her husband happy._

**House: **_Slytherin_

**Best Subject: **_Potions and Divination (a natural and plasticized seer)_

**Worst Subject: **_Muggle Studies (apparently a child deep into the forgotten magic does not care to learn about the electronics of muggles)_

**School Accolades: **_Prefect, Head Girl, Seeker (seven years), awarded PLque for Services to the School. Highest test scores ever recorded till Albus Dumbledore's own._

**School Status: **_It is clear she is descended from Morgan LeFay herself but how she is not a Gryffindor as her ancestor is also Godric Gryffindor one will never know. Perhaps it has everything to do with the fact her father is a direct descendant from Salazar Slytherin. Whatever her heritage is though Katherine is conniving, manipulative, cut throat and everything a Slytherin is. She is also kind to others and is quite admired._

**After Graduation: **_A week after graduating tops in the school Katherine married Oberon McGonagall and both were never heard of again for nearly a decade when they returned to take up the positions of Potion Mistress and Head of Slytherin as well as Transfiguration Master and Head of Gryffindor. They taught at their beloved school for the next thirty-four years before both retired and spent their time traveling the world researching their fields and learning of the olden magic of their fairy heritage. _

**Occupation: **_House wife (1894-1904), Potions Master (1904-1938), Head of Slytherin (1904-1938)_

**Marital Status and Spouse(s): **_Married June 29, 1894 to Oberon McGonagall._

**Children: **Seven; all still alive. _Mars (March 4, 1906--90), Mercury (Fenurary12, 1908--88), Diana (May 20, 1911--85), Venus (April 4, 1916--80), Neptune (May 24, 1918--78), and Vulcan (November 14, 1920--75)._

**In-Laws: **_Five; two still living. Margaret Chattaroy married to Mercury in 1935. Richard Berdon married to Diana in 1933. Veronica Dallas married to Neptune in 1952. Donald Pendragon married to Minerva in 1948. Albus Dumbledore married to Minerva in 1959. Margaret Chattaroy died in 1966, Richard Berdon died in 1976, and Donald Pendragon died in 1953._

**Grandchildren: **_Eleven all are still living. Carmen Eliza (54), Elizabeth Jane (44), Rachel Melissa (40), Marry-Ann Daphne (40), Anna Maria (28), Benjamin Skye (47), Maria Gloria (37), Brandon Corbin (31), Isabella Cassandra (9), Clarabella Nicole (6)_

**Great-Grandchildren: **_Two both still living. Melody Nicole (12), Destiny Grave (4)_

**Prophecy: **_Yes. __**The child of Morgan the child of Merlin joined together for eternity. Seven blessings the last the one will give them the power to reclaim their rightful seats. **_

**Date of Date: **_No death is in sight as of yet. _

_

* * *

  
_

The group looked to each other with just about as many questions as they had answers to but before they could find Oberon's file they heard a door open and shut.

"It's them!" Ron hissed opening a door a crack.

Harry hurriedly shoved the file back in the drawer and cursed as it slammed shut before all five scuttled into a corner and hid themselves as best they could under the invisibility cloak and extinguished the light.

In no time Oberon and Katherine entered the room. He was holding a candle stand and set it on top of the filing cabinet as they looked around the pictures.

Oberon had his hair looking rather messy and it occurred to Harry their hair styles were almost the same; except Oberon was some how able to tame his better when it needed to be. The tall man had a pipe in his mouth and glasses on wearing black pajama bottoms and a royal purple bed robe that was open. For being a hundred and twenty he had quite the body on him.

The boys registered Hermione and Ginny sighing at the older man's rippling muscles.

Of course the boys were almost the same when it came to Katherine coming into the light. Her diamond studded glasses were on the end of her nose and her black hair was in two bushy pigtails. She was wearing a short black slink spaghetti strap negligee that went to just above her knees. A black silk bed robe was hanging on her shoulders open so the boys could see her long shapely legs and robust chest.

It was criminal how good these two old people looked!

"I never thought I'd get you away from Severus, Minerva, and Albus," Oberon smirked weaving his hand in her hair and jerking her head ever so slightly to the side to have the best access to kiss and suckle her neck.

"Hmmm Oberon that is not why we are here. We have to protect the two trios. The fate of this world depends on it," Katherine moaned seductively.

"Fine," Oberon sighed as he stepped a half a step back from her and grinned wickedly, "but when all those kids are back to their rightful ages you and I have unfinished business."

"I'll hold you to it," she smirked and knocked gently on the file cabinet stating, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Bellatrix Ursula Black, and Arthur Damien Pendragon."

Three black folders slowly came up and landed in the woman's lap.

She opened it and quietly read to herself as Oberon roamed around the room. He stopped in front of where the Gryffindors were hiding three times before his wife caught his attention.

"I knew! I knew he wouldn't have done this without due cause. Oberon set out a search for Benjy's Uncle and Bellatrix Black," Katherine stated.

"Aw I don't get to send the kids after Voldemort?" Oberon pouted turned from the corner.

"My great uncle's grandson will find his way here in due course," Katherine stated putting the three files back and shutting the door. Amazingly it did not slam when she shut it.

"Come along let's get back to bed before Severus has another nightmare or Albus deems it unsafe for Minerva to stay with the girls," Katherine giggled taking the candle with her.

"Heaven help me that boy will be the death of me I'm sure," Oberon sighed following her.

The five friends sighed and pulled the cloak off just as Oberon popped his head back in the door.

"Oh and you five… I'd advise you to get to bed. If Kat finds you in here you'll find she's more than a child fairy," he winked and shut the door.

The five friends looked at each other in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

_Here Oberon is going to give the kids some answers. _

**Chapter 10: Aged to Eleven**

The next morning after breakfast Katherine had the teenagers line the children up as she prepared the dosages to age them to eleven.

"Mummy…if we have to take the potion why does it have to taste so nasty?" Minerva asked raising her hand.

"She has a point," Oberon chuckled from his seat behind his daughter.

"All right," Katherine sighed and snapped her fingers and waved her hand over the platter of vials. They all glowed a soft golden color before fading and Katherine held them for the children.

"As per Miss McGonagall's request it will now taste like your favorite treat," Katherine stated.

The children eagerly took the potions and chugged them down commenting on the tastes. Some said chocolate, lemon drops, ginger newts, cauldron cakes, soup, apples, and other items.

Harry and his friends watched as the children grew and changed again.

"Well how do you feel?" Oberon asked.

"Very well sir. Might I take Minerva for a walk?" Albus asked respectfully. Oberon eyed the boy calculatingly and saw his daughter's excited look.

"Mr. Dumbledore I suggest you stay in this castle and call on that bird of yours to come to Katherine and I if there is trouble. Don't go outside and for heaven sakes don't break anything!" Oberon nodded.

"Yes professor," Albus bowed. He took Minerva's hand and they were half way to the door when Harry's voice stopped them.

"Professors you can't really let them go off after yesterday!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Fine. You go with them," Oberon nodded, "Take Mr. Weasley and Severus with you."

"But I…"

"My word is final Mr. Potter," Oberon snapped and waved them off. Harry sighed as he pulled Severus and Ron with him out the door.

"Well I'll be back at lunch," Katherine stated and disappeared with a pop.

"How'd she do that?" Hermione frowned.

Oberon sighed and leaned against the wall in the chair he was in. "Well I know you lot were looking into the records. I assume you read hers and did not get to mine," he stated.

Ginny, Hermione, and Neville colored brightly. The other children sat down knowing this would be a good story.

"Mr. Longbottom to read my wife's file you must know her given name in its original language. What does it mean?" Oberon asked.

"In Greek Katherine means Pure," Hermione answered.

"I did not ask you!" Oberon boomed and the girl silenced immediately.

"P-pure sir. Her name though….Potter…Gaunt…"

"Yes?"

"Well sir from what my Gran told me the Gaunts were poor decrepit purebloods that all they had to their name was the fact they were purebloods and they were direct heirs of Slytherin. The Potters are direct from Gryffindor himself," Neville stated.

"That is true. Do you know where Godric descended from?" Oberon asked. All three shook their heads.

"Morgan LeFay."

"Yo-you mean the arch nemesis of Merlin!? Th….the …well she was King Arthur's half sister is what myth states," Hermione exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," Ginny exclaimed, "Morgan LeFay was burned at the stake in 537. There was never a record of a child."

"Records can be changed quite easily," Oberon stated, "Morgan LeFay had a son named Magnum that grew up in her kingdom of Avalon. No one returned till a daughter…Millicent stepped out of Avalon in 912 and back into the world. She married a Gordon Gryffindor and they had one son; Godric. Godric and his three friends started this school!" Oberon explained gesturing around him.

"Incidentally Merlin's ancestor was Rowena Ravenclaw. I came from that line. Quite funny actually how Kat and I came to be."

"You're Merlin's heir!?" Neville blinked and sunk to the ground seeming to bow. The girls followed a bit more awkwardly.

"Well yeah. But that's the beside the point," Oberon waved lightly, "You see Katherine and I went to school together and hated each other with the same passion we now love each other. We hadn't planned on even being friends but our seventh year…well you've heard of the Bellatine Fires?" he asked.

Hermione nodded stating, "It's an old pagan ritual where a virgin and a male dress up as the god and goddess of the land and make love to bring about the renewal of the earth. Usually it ends in the woman becoming pregnant because the ritual cancels out all forms of contraception."

"Yeah unfortunately no one told me that," Oberon scoffed.

"Wait if you had done that…wouldn't you have eight children?" Ginny asked.

"Ah so you did read the file," Oberon laughed. The girl blushed again.

"Well you see Katherine and I didn't know we were who we were. That is until we went to the cave to perform the ritual. She was timid and skittish like a doe and told me she did not want to have a baby yet. Her voice caught my attention and I took off her mask. That frightened look did something to me and I was never the same. I admitted who I was and we did not perform the ritual. Crops were bad that year but more importantly Kat and I realized we had a lot in common and fell in love. We ran off and married before either of our parents realized we'd gone against the ritual," he explained.

"That's awfully romantic," Sybil sighed.

"You were a gentleman," Isabel smiled.

"Thank you cuties," he winked and the two girls blushed, "But anyway…oh yes well you see being who we are and what we are..."

"What are you exactly?" Hermione asked.

"A Witch and Wizard blessed with Fairy blood. Katherine is pure and sweet and the Children Fairy. Her reason for being is to protect the Children of Hogwarts. And that does not mean you," Oberon explained looking at the three Gryffindors, "The Children of Hogwarts were chosen by the founders themselves when this school was founded. They are a select group that draw strength from the very foundation of the school and which the school grows attached to. They are meant to band together when the school is threatened and protect the students and the school."

"And you?" Ginny asked.

"I am the War Fairy. My job is to protect the three strongest Children of Hogwarts and to control the Children Fairy. She's the one with the greater fire power. I am her controller and I am a Hunter," he shrugged.

The three students looked at each other as their minds slowly grasped this information.

* * *

"Can't we get rid of this git? He gets on my nerves," Albus whispered, "He thinks he's so high and mighty."

He, Minerva, and Severus were in the library with the two teenagers who were seated at a different table staring at the whispering children.

"I bet they make a break for it," Harry whispered and Ron nodded.

"We could …hey I could throw a banshee fit. Mum always comes then. If you can bust your nose up we'll get her to believe they attacked!" Minerva exclaimed quietly with a scary glint in her beady green eyes.

"Minnie you're an evil genius and I love you!" Albus grinned.

"Thanks but don't call me Minnie," Minerva warned.

"Why do we want to get them in trouble?" Severus asked quietly.

"Because they're gits. Gits should always get in trouble," Albus explained.

"Oh," Severus nodded quietly.

"Right then let's go," Minerva nodded as they all jumped down.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked standing.

"No," Minerva shook her head as she pulled Severus and Albus into an aisle.

Harry and Ron sighed sitting back down.

"She's annoying. Why does she only play with Dumbledore and Snape?" Ron asked.

"Well Dumbledore is obvious. Snape though I haven't a clue. That kid is really skittish though," Harry stated as an unholy screech filled the room.

The two ran into the next aisle and found Severus with his eyes wide in fear, Minerva on the floor kicking and screaming like a demon, and Albus looking quite pale with what appeared to be a broke nose.

"What happened?" Harry shouted leaning down to Albus and getting some of the blood on him.

It was then a cold wind whipped around them and Katherine appeared with glowing green eyes and her hair whipping around her looking like a modern Medusa.

"You want to explain to me what happened to my children?" Katherine asked with a deadly snake like hiss in her voice.

"I don't know. They just started screaming!" Ron exclaimed.

"Mummy, Harry and Ron are horrid. Please get daddy to hurt them. Look what they did to my boyfriend's nose!" Minerva exclaimed. She was quite the little actress. "They scared poor Severus too!"

The boys gulped seeing the deadly fierce look in Katherine's brilliant eyes.

"Did you or did you not harm my children?" she asked quietly.

"No we didn't honest!" Ron cried out.

"Come with me children," Katherine called. Albus, Minerva, and Severus scrambled over to her and grabbed the hem of her dress as they disappeared with a quiet pop.

The boys blinked at the spot and then each other before running back to the nursery as fast as they could go.

*****************************Professor Children******************************

Meanwhile in a grand manor on the outskirts of Romania three people stood in front of a mirror decorated much like the Mirror of Erised; but unlike it they were watching a bunch of children dancing in a circle around a tall man playing a fiddle.

"Hmm she's got them aged faster than I anticipated. Then again Mother Katherine was always the best at Potions," a ginger haired man chuckled sinisterly.

"We have to act fast my lord before they're back to normal," Bellatrix Lestrange exclaimed.

"Proceed as planned. I'll make a visit just to see," Voldemort stated.

"Best go at night Voldemort. Katherine's powers are weaker during a full moon…and that's in eight hours," the man stated looking at his watch. The same watch Katherine gave all men she took a shining to. A gold pocket watch with the moons and stars to tell the time instead of numbers.

"Perhaps. I believe I should like very much to see where dearest Minerva sprung from," Voldemort sneered and disappeared in a swirl of black.

"Bellatrix you come with me. If we want to kill those Hogwarts Children we'll need a poison Katherine will never be able to reverse in time…plus one that will cause the most pain," the man grinned.

Bella's eyes lit up at this thought as she giddily followed the man out of the room.

* * *

_huzzah! Actually all of the de-aged Professors are not Hogwarts Children. You will see all eight soon enough though. Two from each house a boy and girl._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Cousins Meet in the Moonlight**

Once again sleep had eluded the High Governor and High Priestess. It always happened during full moons. Perhaps it was because their senses were more alert or because their powers were weaker. Either way it was a rare occasion they slept on a full moon cycle.

Currently Oberon had left for the kitchens to retrieve himself and his bride a drink. Katherine had wrapped a simple cream colored shawl around her black silk night gown and had wandered barefoot onto the castle grounds.

The full moon may have lessened her power levels but her beauty increased as she stepped barefoot onto the cold grass and into the light. A light breeze blew through the grounds gently pushing her hair behind her and from the spot he stood in the shadows Voldemort understood why his cousin was so greatly desired even at her old age.

"I had a feeling you'd show up. Slytherins are not ones to not enjoy their torture however strange it maybe," Katherine said as she looked up at the moon and turned from where red eyes flickered in the moon beams. Her own emerald eyes glowed softly luminating his pale snake like face all the more.

Slowly the man slinked out of the darkness and into the moonlight with a cold sadistic smile on his face. She smirked at him as he moved closer.

"Such a pity," she clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "It is so sad those of magic descent are not aware of what they get into when performing old magic. If you knew you would not look as you do."

He glared at her.

"So you are the Katherine Gaunt. You know before I killed my Uncle he cried out to you," Voldemort stated lightly drawing his wand. She cocked her head and eyed the wand in intrigue.

"I suppose he would. Called for safety I suppose. He always believed he was a chosen one. Not true I have to admit," she shrugged and flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

"Yes an interesting legend that," Voldemort stated slowly circling the woman. He flicked his wand and a wand seven inches long made of yew and fairy wing flew into his hand. The wand was white and bone looking like his was but it glittered in the moon light.

"Then you had a reason for enlisting Pendragon?" Katherine asked. Voldemort nodded.

"Tell me…Tom Riddle isn't it…a very common name I admit," she said lightly unaware of how the name angered him. Or then again maybe she new perfectly well. One was never sure how Katherine's mind worked.

He snorted and pocketed her wand with a cold smirk.

"Tell me what you know about the Children of Hogwarts," Katherine replied.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry was sleeping soundly when suddenly he jerked and the darkness of his empty mind was thrown into the nightmares he so often had.

_"I know you protect them. That's why no one ever knows anything about them. Why they have so many secrets," he hissed softly circling the beauty. _

_"Very good," she said coolly. It infuriated him she was not even a tiny bit frightened._

_"You can't protect them forever. Killing Dumbledore will be simple now that he's weak and defenseless," he smirked raising his wand. He was going in for it now._

_"Can you kill Dumbledore? They've tried for years and can't. Can you kill the boy protected by the heirs of Merlin and Morgana? Can you kill the man I blessed myself?" she asked softly._

_ He was livid now. He didn't know she had done something like that. "Blessed him!? You blessed that pathetic half-blood muggle lover when you could bless me!?" he shouted. _

_"Minerva never batted you a second glance and you can tell Arthur I know his brother Imperioed my child to marry him!" she hissed._

_ "Sectemsempra!!!" he shouted and everything went black._

_

* * *

  
_

Harry shot of bed grabbing his glasses and wand tearing through the halls to the grounds. He knew that was where Katherine was being tortured and he had to stop it. The boy flung open the doors and stopped short when he saw the sight before him.

Katherine was wandless and a large deep gash oozed blood from her left cheek but other than that she stood tall and strong staring into the sky. No one was around her and she appeared unconcerned.

All the same Harry cautiously approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. The old woman turned and looked down at the teenager with a sad smile.

"Come along Harry the night air is not good for us," she sighed heading to the castle.

He followed at a more subdued pace. When they entered the grand foyer the first they saw was Oberon headed toward them with two steaming mugs.

Katherine smiled at him and because Harry was beside her he only saw her profile. Whatever Oberon saw though must have frightened him for her rushed to her; the mugs falling from his hands and shattering on the stone floor. It didn't faze him though for he swept the beauty in his arms and cradled her with a tenderness Harry didn't think a man like him had. Katherine shivered and Oberon pulled her closer running into the dungeons.

Surprised and worried Harry followed only to be shut out of the potion's lab. The only answer to his pounding was Oberon shouting, "Go to bed Potter!"

So Harry did…though sleep was not easy to obtain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Power of a Child's Love**

Katherine was not seen at all the next day and Oberon was cold and distant the whole time. Even with his child he was cold and downright mean. He shouted at anyone that dared to dispute him and was glaring at everyone should they come near.

Oberon didn't even give the children their dosage of potion and age them to twelve till bed time. In his error of snapping at the teenagers for not cleaning the nursery as he had requested; really demanded, a handful of the twelve year olds had snuck out of the room.

"Minerva…Minerva are you sure about this? If they catch us…"

"They won't catch us Filius," Minerva hissed, "Now be quiet!"

Minerva, Filius, Sybil, Albus, Severus, and Pamona were cautiously slinking through Hogwarts halls. The six children were already in pajamas as per Oberon's request and all barefoot so their feet were rather cool.

Minerva wore a tartan night gown with puffy sleeves and her hair hung all around her. Albus wore blue bottoms with a purple top and had his shoulder length red hair in a ribbon. Sybil was in a white night shirt with her misty eyes looking all around. Pamona was wearing a lime green set of pajamas with canaries on them. Filius wore blue pajamas with magic wands flicking on them. Severus wore a black night shirt with his hair in a ribbon.

"Minerva are you sure your mum will want us? Your dad said we weren't supposed to bother her," Severus hissed.

"All the more reason to. When daddy says no that means mum is sick or hurt. If she is hurt she says I always make her feel better," Minerva explained importantly.

"What do we have to do with it?" Pamona asked.

"I see grave danger in our future if Professor LeFay is unwell," Sybil said waving her arms.

Minerva halted in her steps and turned on the girl.

"Sybil that's the dumbest thing ever. You keep predicting danger …something I remind you will happen to all of us at some point… you will be called a quack! If you insist on predicting predict something relevant," Minerva snapped with her hands on her hips.

The others chuckled as Sybil looked sour and Albus kissed Minerva's cheek.

"Min I'm going to marry you one day. Somebody like you will definitely keep the kids in line," he chuckled.

"Thank you Albus…don't call me Min though," she said and turned to continue on.

* * *

Harry and his friends were sitting in his bedroom with odd looks in their eyes.

"What's with all this secrecy? Why won't they tell us who did this to the professors?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's obvious it's Voldemort in on it," Harry stated rubbing his scar.

"What about Professor LeFay though?" Neville pointed out.

"She must have been hurt worse than I saw. Maybe she had a glamour charm on. The point is why are we not allowed to see her?" Harry stated.

Everyone shrugged as Ron shot up from the bed he had been lounging on holding a book and a wild look in his eyes.

"Guys look Katherine's in this book!" he exclaimed. The friends turned and eyed their friend as it was well known he did not read unless it was Quidditch stats.

"You're reading a book…on fairies!?" Hermione blinked looking at the title of the book.

"Ha ha, no seriously look at this," Ron stated putting the book on the floor for everyone to see.

The book was of medium size bound in rich red leather and the title proclaimed _Fairies and their Reasons_.

"Where did you get this?" Hermione asked.

"Restricted section. I found it the other day when Minerva and the others made us go to the library for three hours," Ron shrugged. He flipped three pages and staring up at them was a younger version of Katherine. She looked more intimidating than ever with her eyes reflecting the blazing fire around her and her robes and hair billowing behind like a warrior queen.

On the other page were bold gold words that read **Manwathiel LeFay: Pure and Dangerous**

Under that were four and a half red stars.

"The stars are the level of power a fairy or in this case a blessed witch or wizard has. Five is the highest number," Ron explained. The others nodded as they red what the book stated.

_Manwathiel is fairy for Katherine which is pure. Being born under the ancestry of Morgan LeFay she is the heir to Avalon. Being blessed by the King and Queen of the fairies with their blood she is known as Children Fairy. _

_Make no mistake though this witch/ fairy is deadly and should not be crossed. To anger her past her own wisdom would mea certain death to anyone no matter their relation to her. _

_She is ferociously loyal to her post as the Protector of the Children of Hogwarts and is always in the castle in times of danger. She has many powers of both witching and fairy persuasion with a beauty that has and will last even after her death._

_To the children she protects she is the only adult they can completely trust and they will follow her no matter what her reasons. Those that question her thoughts and reasons will find it better to blindly follow as she never leads a child into danger without having a plan._

_She was chosen for her post because the stars proclaimed she was to be the mother of the betrayer of the group. She will be the peace when that happens. She was chosen because only a true heir of Hogwarts can watch and protect the school. The school is hers. _

They finished reading and looked at each other.

"Wow," Neville said quietly. The others agreed.

* * *

In the dungeons the children found Katherine on what was really Snape's bed sleeping. She looked so pale she was almost translucent underneath the black sheets. A dark red gash was on her cheek and when Minerva pulled back the sheets that covered her they found bandages wrapped around her torso with red stains.

"Oh no," Pamona gasped tears in her eyes.

"That looks really bad Minerva," Filius stated.

"She'll be all right thought," Albus stated self importantly, "I know her."

"Albus," Minerva called sweetly turning to look at him.

"Yes?" Albus grinned.

"Shut your trap," Minerva smiled causing the others to chuckle.

Albus gaped at her and side dreamily. "I love her."

Sybil and Pamona rolled their eyes at the boy and looked back to Minerva who had climbed onto the large bed and scuttled up to her mother.

"Minerva! Minerva what are you doing?" Filius hissed.

"I'm going to sleep with her. She'll feel better in the morning," Minerva explained, "You can come up to. She'll like that."

The other five looked at each other and shrugged as they climbed onto the bed and crowded around Katherine in a sort of semi circle. All six children were laying on some part of Katherine as the fell asleep.

While the children slept unbeknownst to them Katherine's body glowed a soft golden color as her wounds healed and her blood was replenished.

You see for even though Katherine protected them and healed them; how else would Minerva returned from four stunner attacks so quickly?

For even though she protected them that protected and healed her as well. This was something no one knew but it was the power of a child's love that accomplished this feat. The Power of a Child's Love and Trust is the greatest gift and protection there is. To have it as Katherine did from so many proved how worthy of her post she was.

While she was healing Katherine sighed and all the children snuggled closer to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Thirteen! Battle Practice**

Katherine burst into the nursery that day with determination in her eyes.

"Children you will take your potion now and start training!" she proclaimed. The professor children looked at her oddly but quickly got into their line to accept their potions.

"Katherine what are you talking about?" Oberon asked not even bothering to ask how she healed so quickly and it appeared the Gryffindors were smart enough not to ask.

"Voldemort and Pendragon will come for them I am sure but we have an advantage," Katherine stated dipping out the potion.

"What possible advantage!? The professors are kids!" Harry shouted.

Oberon and Katherine both glared at him that sent a shiver down the teenager's spine. Well now they knew where Minerva got her glare.

"Harry Potter boy-who-lived," Katherine sneered handing her husband the tray of potions and a bunch of wands. Who knows when she had time to go and get everyone's wands from their quarters?

Katherine's voice was cold and soft as she advanced on Harry. His friends shrunk back from him suddenly very scared.

"Voldemort is a great and powerful wizard this is true. But he is an idiot. The pretentious prat truly believes that besting death is the power to have. This is untrue. Love is the real power because to completely love something fills your ever pore with magic and only the most experienced can handle a power and love like that. Voldemort's fault is he does not understand it. Maybe he was never shown it?" Katherine shrugged as she slowly circled the boy.

"Maybe he was burned too much by it?" she shrugged and looked up at Minerva for a second before turning back to the boy who was staring at her angrily. She could fill his magical pulse growing rapid and knew she was pushing his buttons. She still continued undeterred. "You are a lot like him. You have prejudices against people you know nothing about because of your thirst to prove yourself and your love for your friends," here she looked up at the Gryffindors in the back. It appeared Hermione was starting to understand her. "But the fact you still try to love separates you. Now Voldemort doesn't understand this either. With the professors as children he'll think they are useless. He and Arthur will come with Bellatrix and maybe ten or twelve death eaters. Even at those numbers we have the advantage because Voldemort doesn't know the secrets of these walls if you do not know them," she stated gesturing around her. "I am the heir to this castle. It is mine. It responds to me and my children like no one else. I alone could take Voldemort but because Voldemort is stupid enough to answer a prophecy not finished he chose you. You who are simple and not in the least special enough for the job!"

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted angrily pointing his wand at her as she stopped in front him.

She spun to the side and the spell was headed straight for the children! Just before it hit a large multicolored shield sprung up as Filius, Albus, Minerva, and Severus were holding their wands in the air. The spell hit and rebound hitting Harry right in the chest with twice the power. Harry was blown off his feet and landed hard on the matting still on the floor.

"Wonderful! Wonderful," Oberon stated clapping.

The shield fell and the four children ran to Katherine wrapping themselves around her tightly.

"Like I said Harry. We have the advantage. I trained several of these children form the time they were really children," Katherine smirked.

Harry coughed slightly and blinked as her rubbed his chest. His friends rushed to help him and they all looked at the two adults with fear. What the hell were these creatures? And how could they claim to know some of the professors as children?

"Snape was raised with a muggle father. He knew my mum how could you train him?" Harry asked.

"Katherine came to me at night when dad was asleep. She's really my real mum," Severus stated clinging to Katherine. It was clear he was very dependent to the witch.

"My father sent me to Katherine for two weeks every summer," Albus stated.

"I had Pamona and Poppy over all the time," Minerva added.

"Filius is the son of an old friend. I'm his godfather," Oberon stated.

"So you see I do know more than half of these children very well. The others I have met on my many visits to the castle," Katherine stated.

"Right so training. Kat you take the Children of Hogwarts as usual and I think Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger, and …well Mr. Potter won't cause you too much trouble," Oberon stated clapping his hands, "I'll take the others, the giant, the squib, and the two Weasleys."

"Very well," Katherine nodded and turned to the children, "Albus, Severus, Poppy, Pamona, Sybil, Filius, and Minerva follow me. Hermione, Neville, and Harry also," she turned on her heels and strolled to the nearest window before jumping out.

"She's insane we can't do that!" Hermione exclaimed.

The children in question turned to each other and smirked before scrambling to the window and jumping out. Of course Poppy and Sybil were pushed out by Minerva and Severus.

The Gryffindors expected to hear screaming and crashing but they heard nothing. They ran to the window and saw nothing?

"You better go before she changes her mind," Oberon explained.

For once in his life Neville through caution to the wind and dove out. The students watched and…he vanished?

Harry furrowed his brow and held his wand tightly in his hand as he jumped. Hermione gasped as he vanished too!

With a last frightened look to her friends she sat on the edge of the sill and slipped out. She was full expecting to fall for her death so she closed to her eyes. But to her surprise she seemed to be hanging in the air.

"I'm not letting you fall. Just open you eyes," Katherine voice stated soft and kindly.

Hermione opened first one and then the other. She and everyone else were floating in nothing ness in some sort of black void but she could see everyone's faces.

"Now they we're all here…" Katherine smirked as they slowly began to descend.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"On our way to Salazar and Godric's private dueling chambers. Interesting tidbit about them…they were half brothers," Katherine stated as she gracefully landed on a marble floor. As soon as her foot touched the floor dozens of torches lit up to reveal a brilliant hallway full of portraits of what appeared to be the two founders at different stages of life. The hall was pure marble with purple trim.

"Half brothers?" Harry blinked.

"Oh yes," Katherine nodded, "Both are descendants of Morgan LeFay. Godric is the older by about five years. They had the same mother just different fathers. Millicent LeFay got around a lot," Katherine giggled leading them down the hall.

As they passed the three lions saw that Salazar and Godric had been close but as they got older they got further and further away from each other till the pictures of Slytherin just stop and they're all of Gryffindor. At the end of the hall Katherine stood in front of a frame that took up a large portion of the wall. In the gold and silver frame was a photo of two tall men in their early hundreds.

The one to the left was skinny and tall with a long crinkled ginger beard and mustache with streaks of white in it. He was slightly bald on the top of his head but had long ginger and white hair around the edge that went to his shoulders that was crinkled as well. His eyes were an electric blue and he wore deep emerald robes with a silver S on the pocket.

The one to the right was tall but strappingly built with salt and pepper hair he had pulled back in a ribbon. He had a slat and pepper beard and mustache that were finally trimmed. His eyes were a deeper midnight blue. His face was full and he wore burgundy robes with a golden G on them.

"Godric, Salazar wake up loves," Katherine called sweetly.

The two men in the portrait blinked several times and moved their aching muscles; if portraits have aching muscles, before looking down at the woman.

"As I live and breathe. Is that my little Kitty-Kat?" one smiled. His voice was deep and booming.

"I should say she is my Kat," the other hissed in a cold sardonic voice.

"I am to both of you," Katherine stated smiling, "And I've brought some of your chosen children."

The two men looked around her and smiled at the group of thirteen year olds before frowning at the three sixteen year olds.

"Those aren't," Salazar hissed.

"No sir. Trouble is arising and the school is in danger. The Children of Hogwarts were de-aged and I need to train them for the coming battle. Those three have destinies in this battle," she explained.

The men turned back and smiled fatherly smiles at the woman.

"Of all the children we chose the best brother even if she was from you line in mother heritage," Salazar stated.

"Well her father was from your line," Godric stated, "She is a perfect mix of us both and her husband is Rowena's I believe. I say it's a good mix."

"Yes…I guess it makes sense then we let Helga choose which generations of children to enchant though," Salazar stated.

"Well she was the more mothering one. We three think to much," Godric stated. Salazar nodded in agreement.

"Back to the task at hand. I have a pureblood, and mudblood, and a half-blood. Incidentally the half-blood is a descendant of yours Godric," Katherine stated.

"Oh? What's his name?" Godric asked with interest.

"Harry James Potter," Katherine answered.

"The one with the scar?" Salazar asked looking straight at Harry. Harry glared at the Slytherin.

"Yes," Katherine nodded, "he killed Sly his second year."

"My snake? Oh that's depressing…wait how'd he get in?" Salazar asked.

"Your descendant Tom Riddle aka Voldemort possessed a girl…a friend of those three actually. The girl opened the chamber and some students were petrified. Harry went into the Chamber of Secrets and killed Sly. Miss Granger was one of the ones petrified," Katherine explained pointing to Hermione.

"Ah well cae sara sara," Salazar shrugged.

"Why do your descendants always cause trouble that have my descendants in trouble?" Godric asked.

Salazar shrugged, "They take after me I suppose."

"Well in any event we need the dueling chamber. Is the password still Lion of Ruby vs. Lioness of Emerald?" she asked.

"Unless you change it and didn't till us," Godric chuckled as their portrait swung open allowing them into a large training chamber with even better accommodations than the Room of Requirement had.

"Grand let's get started!" Katherine smiled clapping her hands and hurrying everyone in.

* * *

"Come on kids and one, two, three….one, two, three. Move those legs, moves those wands," Oberon chanted clapping his hands.

He had his group of eleven students in the Room of Requirement. The room was set up like the practice room the DA had used and they were all scattered in the room doing what appeared as dance moves.

"What's the point of this?" Ron asked.

"Dummy if you can move you won't get hit!" Isabel Vector snapped flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

"That's right. Five points to Slytherin," Oberon winked at the girl and she blushed giggling. The hormones were setting in.

"Why am I doing this? I can't do magic," Argus Flitch whined.

"You can keep yourself safe so we don't loose concentration trying to save your but! Now get back to practicing!" Oberon snapped angrily.

The boy gulped and stared moving his legs so fast he tripped over himself and face planted into the floor. The other children stopped and crowded around him laughing.

Oberon chuckled some himself before jerking the boy back up quiet easily with one of his large hands and setting him back on his feet. "All right back to work!" (No one likes Argus apparently.)

* * *

"Minerva, Severus now!" Katherine shouted blowing a blue whistle.

The two children levitated themselves in the air and spun in opposite ways shooting an array of spells at the ones below.

The seven on the ground were using any spell that came to mind to deflect them then Albus waved his wand in a strange pattered and a giant phoenix came from his wand. It flew at Severus and morphed into a great lion that opened it's large mouth and swallowed him whole!

"Stop!" Katherine shouted blowing her whistle.

The lion came to the ground and spit Severus up at Katherine's feet before evaporating.

"Good job Albus on the Cortuga Patronus," Katherine winked, "Fifteen points to Gryffindor."

Albus straightened his shirt and smiled proudly.

Minerva landed and wrapped her arms around Albus kissing his face repeatedly.

"What's a Cortuga Patronus?" Harry asked.

"Everyone has one patronus form. When you are feeling depressed it may change forms. The Cortuga is being able to master that wonderful thought for you regular patronus and in a flash be depressed but happy enough to make it change. When it changes the second form will follow the obstacle in it's path. A Dementor is the only thing destroyed by this. Everything is simply disarmed and brought to the caster," Katherine explained.

"And the spell?" Harry asked.

"Cortuge Patronui Expecti," Katherine replied.

"Now back to practice!" she added.

* * *

**A/n(That's how Katherine got rid of the Dementors in the earlier chapter with the Quidditch Match!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Fourteen! Jealous Albus; Jealous Severus**

The next mourning the children were aged to fourteen. Several of the Gryffindors and children began to notice how the girls were filling out. They particularly noticed Minerva.

After the potion Minerva's alabaster skin took on a shimmering quality to it. Her nose seemed to shrink as her hips curved and her chest blossomed. Her ebony curls looked silkier and shinier.

"Wow…she was pretty back then," Neville whispered.

"Neville!" Hermione admonished.

Neville wasn't the only one that thought so. Seemed Donavan, Daniel, and Argus agreed.

After the training sessions that day Oberon and Katherine conjured to folding chairs and umbrella and sat outside. It was a warm day so they were allowing the students to all play around outside. Oberon; ever the over protective father, kept a very unwavering gaze on Minerva as she swam and walked around in a red two piece bathing suite.

"I hated this stage of her life," Oberon pouted.

Katherine giggled and ran a nail down the base of his neck making him shiver in pleasure.

"Oberon my love do you really want to watch her or do you want to take a swim with me?" Katherine asked seductively.

He heard the tone in her voice and turned to blink in shock as she was wearing an emerald bikini that left nothing and everything to the imagination.

"Thank the gods you don't age a lot," he said wetting his dry lips.

"Thank the fairies," she giggled and shot off to the lake. He changed his summer robe into blue swimming trunks before running after her.

* * *

Minerva looked up from watching Albus and Filius swimming around to see her mother and father not far off playing like a bunch of teenagers.

She'd always loved that about them. They so loved each other even after all these years and she wanted to find a husband like that. She had thought Donny Pendragon was the one for her but the more time she spends with Albus the more she thinks otherwise.

"So Mina…how's things?" Argus asked sitting by the girl and wrapping and arm around her shoulder.

"Fine till now. Go away Argus," Minerva stated shrugging off his shoulder.

"Minnie dear how about you ditch the red heads for a blonde?" Donavan asked as he pulled her into a kiss.

Her scream was muffled by his lips on hers and she tried to pull away but he was stronger. When he broke the kiss and smiled at her something hard came flying and hit him in the head. Donavan turned frowning and saw Severus standing a few feet away holding a large rock like the one he had just thrown.

"Stay away from her!" Severus snarled.

"Or what Snivellus!?" Donavan smirked.

"Or this!" A voice snarled as something rammed into Donavan knocking the breath out of him.

The boy just barely registered Albus had come running out of the water and into him before the same boy landed several blows to his face.

Argus had scuttled off as soon as he'd seen Albus running from the bank and Severus had quickly moved Minerva out of harms way wrapping a towel around her.

Minerva was clinging onto Severus from behind watching with a mixture of fear and admiration as Albus once again fought for his girl. Of course she was perfectly capably of beating the guy up herself but she preferred Albus doing it.

* * *

"Professor LeFay! Professor McGonagall!" Poppy and Serena were shouting from the bank.

Katherine and Oberon turned from teasing each other and looked to where the girls were shouting and pointing.

"Bloody hell not again!" Oberon groaned as he started swimming to shore.

Katherine followed; both reaching the bank very fast as they swam like champion swimmers. They ran out of the water toward the fight that already had several people cheering it on.

Ron and Harry were betting on how much longer till Albus beat the boy unconscious.

Albus was about to landed another punch when he was lifted into the air by two strong arms.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Oberon shouted.

"He kissed Mina without her permission!" Snape shouted still keeping Minerva protectively behind him.

"You never touch my child without her permission!" Oberon snarled at Donavan in a deadly tone. The boy nodded with a wide eye. The other was already swollen shut.

"Albus, Albus stop it!" Oberon shouted to the boy struggling in his grip to get at Donavan. Albus went limp but he was still seething.

"Albus I want you to go to Katherine and let her look at your hands," Oberon stated firmly gently setting the boy on the ground. Albus spit at Donavan's feet before sulkily stomping over to the dripping wet woman who wrapped him in a towel and was whispering quietly in his ear.

The Gryffindors could see the boy's shoulders relax ass he nodded and his anger seemed to ebb away before she looked at his bloody bruised hands.

"All right listen up! From now on no boy. And I mean NO BOY even thinks about touching Minerva without her initiating the touching understand!?" Oberon shouted.

Everyone nodded and slowly dispersed to resume their activities.

"Wi-will I die?" Donavan asked coughing on some blood and maybe a tooth.

"No," Oberon snapped jerking the boy up roughly, "But I suggest you not even look at my daughter anymore. Next time Albus attacks you I may let him finish the job."

"Ye-yes s-sir," Donavan nodded as Albus ran past them leaving the adults with the troublemaker.

* * *

"Mina baby you okay?" Albus asked running up to her and Severus.

"Yeah. Severus took real good care of me," Minerva smiled wrapping her arms around Albus neck. Albus held her tight and kissed her neck as the towel fell off her shoulders.

Severus quietly picked up the towel and was about to head back to his shade tree and book when Albus' voice stopped him.

"Hey Sev. Severus!" Albus shouted.

Severus turned looking at the tall auburn haired boy with the ebony haired beauty wrapped around him.

"Come on and come swim with us. You need some sun," Albus grinned cheekily.

Severus smiled happily and nodded following his friends into the water.

* * *

**Okay so Albus is really possessive about Minerva but it doesn't bother her.** **Oh and Severus sees Minerva as a sister figure so he fills a need to protect her even if he isn't as good at fighting as Albus. Plus Albus is just an animal. He could use his wand but until the age of seventeen he always preferred his fists.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fifteen! The Trio with their 'Mother'**

Katherine had not been seen since that morning when she gave the kids their potions and aged them to fifteen.

Oberon had told them she was working and was not to be disturbed.

To Minerva however this translated to _'Your mother is upset and needs to have you with her.'_ So Minerva grabbed Albus and Severus and once again they snuck out of the nursery leaving the others with their studying. Oberon had made them study spell books that day.

"Why is when ever your dad says no you think he mean its okay as long as…du du du?" Severus asked as they wandered the halls.

"Because dad never really gets really mad at me," Minerva stated.

"You know I heard your brothers one time. You're some kind of favored child and they let you get away with anything," Albus stated. He'd wished his mother would let him. He hated his real mother.

"That's ridiculous I'm just the baby that's all," Minerva replied.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked.

"Well…we already went to the dungeons and mum wasn't there so she's either in the library, Transfiguration class, or Gryffindor Tower," Minerva explained.

"We've checked the library," Albus pointed out.

"If your mum is the Head of Slytherin why can she get into Gryffindor….never mind," Severus stated realizing Oberon was Head of Gryffindor.

"Nice," Albus laughed as they stopped in front of the Pink Lady.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Uh-oh…uh…any ideas guys?" Minerva asked.

"Emerald Lioness?" Albus asked.

"Not the regular password but I'll accept the override," the pink lady nodded allowing them in.

"Over ride password?" Severus questioned.

"Oh yeah and over ride password is one the headmaster uses to get in anywhere in the castle without know all the passwords," Minerva explained.

"I must be the headmaster!" Albus grinned.

"You probably just heard it from some one," Severus quipped.

They three entered the common room and found Katherine hovering in the air above the fireplace mantle.

"Mum!" Minerva called loudly.

Katherine looked down and smiled as she slowly descended till she was sitting crossed legged in the middle of a couch.

"What is it my little ones?" Katherine smiled.

"We were worried," Severus answered.

"Nothing to worry about. I just wanted a quiet place to think…some how going to the last place all those Gryffindors would think to look seemed like a good place," Katherine explained.

The trio laughed as they came over the couch and sat around her. Minerva was on her right, Severus on the left, and Albus was on Minerva's right.

"Mum…can we make Severus my little brother? I like him better than Vulcan and the others," Minerva stated.

Katherine threw her head back and laughed a sweet laugh all the children smiled to listening. "Oh Mina my baby you are too much," Katherine chuckled.

"All the same though he needs a nice home," Albus stated.

"All right then," Katherine grinned and turned to Severus, "Mr. Snape would you like to be a LeFay-McGonagall?"

"Is…Is that possible?" Severus asked.

"Is James Potter friends with Sirius Black?" Katherine asked smirking.

Severus scowled and looked into the fire. "I hate those two. It'd be better if they were dead," the boy growled.

"No I wouldn't think so," Katherine stated as she lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his black hair.

"Why not? I mean if Severus says they're horrible to him," Minerva frowned.

"Yeah but we're supposed to be the good guys. We can't just kill people because they annoy us," Albus answered, "we have to trick them. Humiliation is a very good way to learn a lesson."

"Well said Albus dear," Katherine smiled.

"You told me that," Albus grinned, "When Vulcan said he could best Professor McGonagall in a duel."

"OH yes I did," Katherine nodded.

"So what should I do?" Severus asked.

"You're a very smart boy Severus dear I'm sure you'll figure it out," Katherine smiled. Severus smiled at her and leaned back onto the couch with his head on her shoulder.

A few hours later Oberon came looking for his wife and found her napping on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. He had to admit the scene was quite heartwarming.

With his head in her lap Severus was sleeping soundly. Minerva had her head buried in her mother's hair sleeping and Albus had his head in Minerva's lap with his feet hanging over the edge of the couch.

"Now if that's not worth fighting for I don't know what is," Oberon smirked to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Sixteen! Bloody Hell!**

"I want a floor by floor search of this entire castle!" Oberon shouted. "Everyone go in threes or twos and leave no stone unturned!"

Katherine stood looking out of a window biting her nail.

Early today they had aged the children to sixteen so they were in fact now the same ages as the five Gryffindors. After the potion the groups split for their usual training sessions and then regrouped for lunch. After that Oberon had taken the five Gryffindors to the library for research and Katherine had left to the dungeons not saying why.

When the seven returned Albus, Minerva, Pamona, and Filius were completely missing and no one knew where they were.

Everyone nodded and split into teams leaving the room. Severus and Oberon were the only ones still in the nursery with Katherine.

"Kat…Kat come on we need to go look," Oberon said softly.

"I shouldn't have left them," Katherine said hollowly.

"Come on Katherine they aren't hurt they've just run off again," Oberon stated.

She turned and nodded before disappearing with a pop. Oberon sighed and turned to Severus.

"Well son let's go find some teenagers," he smiled.

"Yes sir," Severus nodded following Oberon into the hall.

* * *

"This is starting to get old. Why is it McGonagall and Dumbledore are always running off?" Ginny sighed.

"Who know really? I guess they were more free spirited as kids," Neville shrugged.

"Na Min just always liked to run off," Poppy stated, "They aren't in the dungeons."

"Well let's go up then," Neville stated.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It'll take forever to search the school! This is insane!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You really need to work on your people skills," Charity stated.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"You care too much about school. You need to relax some. Loosen up like Al and Min," Charity stated.

"She has a point you know," Daniel nodded.

"Oh please," Hermione scoffed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Pamona!" Sybil squeaked.

Filius and Pamona jumped apart as if burned and their faces turned a bright pink.

"Well some one was get to second base," Donavan laughed.

"Shut up Donavan," Pamona snapped trying to smooth down her hair. She and Filius had flushed faces, ragged breathing, messy hair, and Filius had lipstick smears on his mouth. It was certainly clear what those two were doing.

"We've been looking everywhere! Professor LeFay is about to have a heart attack," Irma stated.

"Wait where's Albus and Min?" Sybil asked.

"Can't you _see_ where they are?" Donavan sneered.

Sybil's eyes narrowed and she pointed her wand at his as his pretty blonde brown hair turned into a violet color.

"Classic!" Filius laughed.

"I know I'm not the best diviner but I do get some things you know," Sybil said indignantly.

"Right so back to the task at hand…where's Albus and Minerva?" Irma asked.

"Oh uh…I think they went to the headmaster's chambers," Pamona explained beginning to turn a deep tomato red.

Sybil and Irma's eyes grew wide letting the information sink in.

"Bloody Hell!" Donavan exclaimed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Hello! Minerva, Albus are you in here!?" Ron called.

"Yeah like they'd really answer to ya," Argus scowled.

"Well it was worth a shot," Ron defended looking around the headmaster's quarters.

"Okay think…you're a sixteen year old Albus what do you do?" Harry asked himself.

Beat up Argus for making a come on to his girl," Ron quipped earning a laugh from Harry and a glare from Flitch.

"Okay besides that what do you do?" Harry asked.

"Find a place no one would think to look for you to snog Minerva senseless," Argus shrugged.

The two turned to the teenage caretaker and blinked.

"The bedroom!" they said simultaneously. As one three pairs of eyes slowly went up the staircase in the back of the room.

"Which one of you is going up there?" Ron asked.

"Which of us!? You go," Harry exclaimed.

"Nu uh he goes," Ron stated pointing to Argus.

"No way you two go. I'm staying here where it is safe," Argus stated.

"Okay, okay look. We're going to do a round of wand, parchment, and quill. Loser goes upstairs," Harry stated.

The other two boys agreed and held out their fists chanting, "Parchment, Quill, Scissors!" at the end Argus chose a quill, Harry a wand, and Ron parchment.

"Quill writes on parchment and wand incinerates both. You loose Ron," Harry smirked.

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned as he turned and trumped up the stairs.

Harry and Argus waited at the bottom of the stairs as Ron entered the private quarters.

"They're not here!" Ron called.

"Try the bedroom!" Harry called.

"What!?" was Ron's panicked answer.

"Just do it!" Harry shouted in annoyance.

Ron mumbled darkly to himself as he crossed the sitting area and entered the bedroom. "Bloody freaking hell!!" Ron shouted.

"What is it!?" Harry called.

"Bloody hell!" was the answer Harry was given.

Harry was just about to go up the stairs when Katherine entered the office.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for Minerva and Albus…something tells me they're up there with Ron," Harry answered.

Katherine dashed up the stairs and into the quarters. Inside the bedroom Ron was staring open mouthed and wide eyed at Minerva and Albus in the bed and their clothes thrown everywhere.

"For the love of…Minerva you and Albus stop acting like rabbits and put your clothes on this instant!!" Katherine shouted.

Minerva had the sheet pulled up around her neck and was blushing furiously. Albus had a pillow over his lap blushing as well.

"I swear you two are twice as bad as…as….uggghhh!" Katherine screamed and fell to her knees holding her head in agony.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I can't understand why she feels the need to sneak off all the time. She'd be better off to just tell us she wants to go snog her boyfriend," Oberon sighed as he and Snape were roaming around the south tower.

"Well she is a girl who knows how they think," Severus stated.

Oberon turned to the boy and chuckled.

"Severus son you really are a card," Oberon laughed as they heard a rumble and the next thing they new the wall behind Oberon was blow to pieces and both wizards were buried in rubble!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Katherine's Great Sacrifice**

Katherine was bent over holding her head rocking back and forth moaning like a sick puppy.

"Mama…mummy what's wrong?" Minerva asked. She and Albus were now fully dressed kneeling by the woman with Harry and Argus as well. Ron was in a corner looking pale and mumbling to himself.

"So-something's attacking. The castle…the castle is injured and aghh…." Katherine groaned and screamed, "The castle is injured and is sending me distress signals."

"You talk like the castle is a being rather than a building," Harry frowned.

"The castle pulsates with the magics of the founders," Albus sighed standing, "Mr. Potter the castle is very close to being alive. Professor LeFay is being attacked because she is bonded to the castle."

Harry blinked at Albus. The young boy had for a moment sounded just like the old headmaster.

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"Fight!" Katherine said softly but determinedly as she was helped to her feet by Minerva.

"Argus return to the nursery and wait for the others. Once they come you barricade the door and hide," Katherine sighed. Argus nodded and ran off.

The others followed Katherine to the edge of the staircase and they saw the boy dash out.

"What's going on Katherine the walls are screaming?" Dippit asked.

"Professors it is time to protect the school! Find those whose fight this is not and send them back to the nursery. Have the knight of the castle protect it at all costs!" Katherine shouted in a voice slightly distorted.

"Yes Manwathiel!" they nodded and seemed to disappear in no time.

"Minerva find your father and take the boys," Katherine stated as she pulled the wards around her and disappeared with a pop.

"Right you heard mother. Let's go," Minerva nodded dashing down the stairs with her wand drawn. Albus was right behind her and Harry followed dragging Ron with him.

* * *

"Good work on disabling the wards Pendragon," Bellatrix cackled. As she Arthur and five death eaters entered the castle walking on top of the rubble they'd just created.

"Wasn't that hard really. Albus is a child and unable to keep the wards together. I knew Oberon wouldn't take the wards on himself," the man with golden hair laughed.

"Come on then you know your orders. Minerva and Harry are to be unharmed the others …have fun," Bellatrix cackled.

The others laughed with her but just then a low humming could be heard under their feet as the rubble underneath the five death eaters feet seemed to shift and move. In a fit of blinding light the bricks and metal flew around the five masked figures were trapped and crushed as the materials collapsed in around them.

Bellatrix and Arthur blinked in a mixture of horror, shock, and anger as they saw Oberon slowly stand with his wand drawn keeping his eyes on the death eaters. When he was certain those in his trap were wounded or dead he ended the spell and bent down to lift a bruised but alive Severus up.

"You okay son?" Oberon asked.

"I think I'll live," Severus groaned.

"You!" Arthur snarled, "You're the bastard that killed Donald."

"Actually my wife did that. I'll be the one killing you!" Oberon stated as he started dueling the wizard. Severus ran after Bellatrix as she dashed down the hall.

* * *

"Tom!" Katherine shouted appearing in front of the Dark Lord and five of his death eaters as they were entering through the front entrance. The explosion had been a diversion.

The figures behind him and the dark lord himself has to take a second to marvel at was before them. Standing in the middle of the stairs with magic billowing her round her Katherine LeFay stood in all her glory. Tall and proud with the beauty and grace of a queen plus the talent of the greatest warrior. Her hair and dress was blowing around her and her eyes held a fire like none seen before. The dress she wore was silver with a high empire waist and flowing sleeves.

Voldemort chuckled pulling her wand from his robes.

"Did you forget I have this?" he asked.

"Try me child," Katherine smirked. Voldemort's red eyes narrowed as he shot two spells; one with either wand. Then the battle was on.

* * *

"Oh look at all the itty bitty children," Bellatrix taunted even though she was surrounded. Filius, Pamona, Sybil, Poppy, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Severus had a circle around her with their wands drawn.

"Itty bitty this witch!" Sybil snapped as she and Poppy fired spells at the woman.

Bellatrix shielded them and it gave Hermione a chance to shoot a spell at the woman's back slicing her back. Bellatrix hissed in pain and snarled as she started shooting spells all around herself.

* * *

Harry, Minerva, and Albus skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs to the entrance hall watching the scene unfold.

Katherine was at the bottom of the stairs now level with the onslaught and was holding her own against truly unfair odds. They could see three people laying on the ground unmoving and knew Katherine had taken care of them.

"Minerva where are the others?" Oberon asked running from a hall. A large open gash was bleeding on his head. It ran from his upper left eye to his jaw.

"Uh…helping Sev fight Bellatrix," Minerva replied not taking her eyes off the duel, "Mum's waning. Voldemort has her wand and is using it against her."

"I know baby. That's why we need the others," Oberon stated pulling them all up against the wall before the death eaters caught a glimpse.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because of Voldemort's stupidity you must kill him. One killing shot to the chest won't do it. You must use the spell _Nex in Cruor (Death in Blood)._ But you can not have enough power for that spell without it being channeled to you. To do that the children would channel theirs to Katherine and she'll channel to you," Oberon explained.

Harry nodded even though he wasn't exactly sure what the man was really talking about.

**

* * *

  
**

"This is insane we can't just sit here and wait. What if they don't come back?" Isabel stated.

"Why do they get to fight anyway?" Daniel frowned.

"Because they are trained to defend the school. Don't you know the legend of the Children of Hogwarts?" Xiomara asked. All the teenagers shook their heads.

"Well they say that about forty years after Hogwarts was found Rowena Ravenclaw had a big falling out with her youngest child. The girl was never seen from again and it nearly drove Rowena mad. Gryffindor and Slytherin suggested placing special wards around the school. Wards that would keep the school safe and powerful enough to keep outsiders at bay. The two men and woman set out to track through the stars the perfect man and woman to protect the wards. They left Helga Hufflepuff; the element of earth…the mothering one, to choose who best to instill the wards in. She devised characteristics and personalities for each and set the spells with Slytherin's help for the wards to enter the children when they were born," Xiomara replied.

"Through the stars it was discovered one of the wards would betray the others so the other three founders made that wards' parents the protectors. It turned out those two were the best candidates for protectors anyway because they were descendants of Merlin and Morgana and would best be able to understand good and evil," she added.

"Whoa…so…"

"So it's conceivable Minerva's betrayed them all somehow," Donavan frowned.

"But she's so nice. Why would she?" Serena asked.

"Who knows?" Xiomara shrugged as they heard the battle down stairs.

* * *

"Harry you and the others distract them. Come on kids let's start," Oberon stated. The seven children nodded and clasped hands in a circle with Oberon in the middle.

Harry and his four friends came out around the hall shooting spells at Voldemort and the only death eater remaining. Katherine collapsed from exhaustion as Voldemort and his last follower turned and started their assault on the students.

"Fairies of the eastern sky hear our cry. Come to us this day and time to settle the men to die. Flow your energy through our veins and give the power to thy name of the child our queen shouts into the sky," the seven children chanted softly as one by one a light of a different color shot out of the children's chests and into Oberon. His eyes turned black as black light shot from him and flew down the banister engulfing Katherine.

_"Choose now Pure one. Choose your Destiny,"_ a soft angelic voice called in her ear.

"Fairies of Ireland here me cry and let me die. Send my source to Potter to kill the Lord," Katherine replied in fairy tongue as she stood and a bright white light engulfed Harry.

Voldemort snarled and looked from Katherine to Harry as his friends slowly backed up.

"She can't help you Potter," Voldemort growled as their dueling became more intense.

After several minutes Voldemort became desperate and shot the killing curse at the four Gryffindors hoping it would crush Harry's spirit.

Everything moved in slow motion and then it ended as Katherine flew in out of nowhere and spread herself out shielding the students along with her Protego Charm. The spell went straight through and pierced her chest.

"_Nex in Cruor__(Death in Blood)_!!" Harry cried out as an array of purple and red light struck Voldemort in the side.

The Dark Lord fell to the ground screaming as blood poured from every opening of his body and he died drowning in his own blood.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Your Majesties**

His followers were taken care of and Voldemort was dead. In the after math of the battle no one cared. Everyone; even those that had been in the nursery were standing around or close to Katherine's body.

Oberon was sitting on the floor as his cut continued to bleed holding his lovely wife. His blood falling on her face.

Everyone stood or sat with their injuries watching him cry over her.

Those that knew Oberon knew he had never once in his life cried. Not even as a baby did he; at least hearsay said he didn't. Yet here he was sobbing like a baby.

Minerva was quietly sobbing into Albus' strong chest as he held her and shush her holding back tears in his azure eyes. Severus was rubbing Minerva's back and Harry was sure he'd never seen Snape so freely showing emotion like that as silent tears rolled down his face.

The others looked very upset and sad though it seemed not everyone was crying.

"Sh-she saved us. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Katherine loves all children. Love really is one of the greatest powers," Filius answered.

"Well said boy," a deep voice replied.

Oberon's eyes shot toward the ceiling as two glowing blue balls came in from a shattered window and floated down to them getting larger and larger till it was right in front of them. The bubbles popped and their stood two tall creatures with white gossamer wings.

The woman was very beautiful with light green skin, pointed ears, and fine features. Her eyes were a violet color and her hair was platinum blonde long curls. She wore a blue gown with a silver cape and crown.

The man was handsome with light green skin, pointed ears, and strong features. His hair was black and in a military styled cut with black coal eyes. He wore blue tights and a blue and silver tunic with a black cape and silver crown.

"Your Majesties you'll forgive me for not standing," Oberon replied turning his attention back to his wife.

"Of course," the woman nodded.

"Minerva here please," the man replied.

Minerva fearfully approached and kneeled down.

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"King Triton and Queen Tatiana. They're the fairies royalty," Poppy whispered.

"Minerva McGonagall you bewitched the Riddle boy and in his delusions and yours he learned things he should not. You also were silly enough to be charmed by the Pendragons and allowed them to learn the secrets your mother and father so entrusted in you. By all accounts we should take your life," Triton stated in a voice that was perfectly calm as if he were talking about the weather.

"Y-yes sir," Minerva nodded keeping her head down so they wouldn't see her tears.

Severus had to hold Albus back as the boy look mad.

"Calm down Albus. We aren't here to kill her we're here to reward her," Tatiana stated equally calmly. But where his voice was deep and loud hers were light and airy.

"You're what?" Pamona asked.

"She betrayed you all but she still fought and stood by her parents. As did you all. All of you Children of Hogwarts have been as loyal to your protectors…your parents as they have to you," Triton replied smiling.

"So for your reward we return the mother," Tatiana replied.

"Yes bring her forward Oberon," Triton nodded.

Oberon stood with his wife in his arms. He held her up to Tatiana as the woman pressed a motherly kiss to the woman's head then Triton placed one to her lips.

Both stepped back as everyone waited with bated breathe. Slowly; ever so slowly Katherine's color returned before she arched with a gasping breathe and her eyes opened training on her husband.

"Are you dead too?" she asked quietly.

"No and you aren't either love," Oberon smiled with new tears in his eyes kissing her lips before setting her on the ground and hugging her tightly.

"But I…how?" Katherine asked pulling away. Oberon smiled and turned her around to see the fairies smiling at her.

"King Triton? Queen Tatiana?" Katherine frowned.

"Giving so much love our little Pure One deserves a reward of life not death. Enjoy the years with your husband and children. All of them," they smiled before fading softly away.

She turned back around and saw all the children.

"Come on you lot you need medical attention. You especially," Katherine said sternly pulling Oberon's ear up the stairs.

"Ouch, ouch Kat not in front of the kids," Oberon whined.

The others laughed following her happily back up the stairs.

* * *

_If any of you thought I'd kill her you are bad children and have all earned detention! Just as soon as the professors are back to their right ages._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Return to Normalcy**

Two days later Katherine set up her work station in the hospital wing. All sixteen professors picked a bed and lay down. The dosage of potion they were going to take would be painful. Katherine was going to put them to sleep for it.

Katherine started with Argus and slowly went along administering dosages of sleeping draughts and aging potions to each person. As was becoming custom Minerva, Albus, and Severus she stopped at.

"What will I remember?" Severus asked.

"Everything love. What you do with that is you decision," Katherine smiled. He nodded and obediently took the potions before falling into slumber.

"You'll obliviate them all?" Minerva asked.

"Only to an extent as always," Oberon answered standing behind his wife. Minerva nodded taking her potions as she two nodded off.

"I have a feeling it won't be that ease," Albus stated before taking his potions. He turned to be staring at Minerva and fell asleep watching her.

Harry and his friends watched as the professor became older and older. At the end of two hours the ages ranged from 35 to 88.

"That's done thank Merlin," Oberon sighed.

"Yes soon they'll wake up and have to face the press about what went on here," Katherine sighed turning to the children, "Now about you lot."

"I'm ready!" Ron exclaimed standing in front of her. This whole experience was going to scar him for life if he didn't get rid of the images.

The two shrugged as Oberon pulled his wand and stated, "Oblivate Mionate!"

Ron's eyes glazed over a few minutes before he shook his head and looked at his friends.

"I'm hungry."

They laughed at him.

"Come with me then son and we'll get you something to eat," Oberon chuckled.

"All right…who are you?" Ron asked.

"Oberon McGonagall. I'm Minerva's father," Oberon stated as they started to leave the wing.

"Bloody hell you're ancient!" they heard Ron exclaim from down the hall.

"Watch it," Oberon's voice warned as the door shut on them.

"Well kids…something tells me you lot aren't as traumatized as your immature friend," Katherine replied crossing her arms. Her wand had been returned to her and it was sticking out of her hand lazily.

"Um…Well I definitely don't want to remember them as kids…but as teenagers they were okay. And…what I learned from you and Mr. McGonagall would help I think," Neville answered walking up to her.

"We understand them a bit better now. We want to keep all of the memories," Hermione stated and Ginny nodded.

"We swear to never tell anyone else," Ginny added.

"I don't want to remember any of them as kids or teenagers. But…the lessons I learned from them and from you and your husband I'd like to keep. As well as who you are and how close some of the professors actually are," Harry replied.

Katherine stuck her wand up her dress sleeve and a teary smile came to her face.

"You four have just learned a great lesson from all of this. You've learned true maturity and acceptance of others. Well done all of you! When the year begins you four will have already earned Gryffindor 200 points!" Katherine smiled.

The four smiled at her.

"Now about what you asked. I am a very trained memory charmer and I can do as you wish but it takes a more intimate way. Will you all allow me into your minds?" she asked.

They looked at each other before turning back to her and nodding.

She nodded and one by one they came to her and she placed her long delicate hands to their temples entering their minds and taking what was not wanted. When it was done they smiled at her before deciding to find Ron and get something to eat as well.

Katherine took a sit in the middle of the room and waited.

* * *

After lunch Ron was informed the professors shad participated in an experiment with them. Now everyone was sitting in a straight line with Oberon and Katherine in the middle as they waited. Ron however had decided to roam the castle.

One by one the professors slowly woke and made their excuses to leave till the only ones left were the Children of Hogwarts.

Katherine stood from her chair and walked into the middle of the room and clapped twice. "Wake up children!"

The four Gryffindors and Oberon watched as all seven's eyes popped open. Minerva and Albus smiled seeing each other before getting up and stretching. The others followed suite and walked over to Katherine each one embracing her lightly and bidding the children a fond ado before trying to salvage their summer holidays.

Severus, Albus, and Minerva of course stayed behind.

"How much do they know?" Minerva asked biting her lip.

"The girls remember quite a bit. Neville remembers you as teenagers. Harry knows your secrets but no longer remembers you de-aging. Ron knows next to nothing. I don't think he will be mature enough to comprehend the world for several years. He appears thicker than James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black put together!" Katherine exclaimed softly.

All three professors chuckled at that.

"After your press conference for Voldemort's death tomorrow things will return to a since of normalcy," Katherine explained.

"Great," Albus grinned and walked over to speak with the students.

"200 points to the Gryffindors when school returns for a very important lesson learned," Katherine stated to the Heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Seventy taken for a lesson not learned," Severus added.

Minerva agreed and smiled at Severus.

"You really like my mother," Minerva teased.

"All right…time to turn over a new leaf. Yes I do Minerva…and you like me," Severus teased grinning broadly.

"All right children let's stop that," Katherine admonished lightly and hugged them both.


	20. Epilogue

_This is the end. It's been swell. Ta ta!_

**Epilogue: About Twenty-five Years Later**

The world celebrated the defeat of Voldemort even if the circumstances were sketchy. The world was peaceful again and everyone could enjoy life.

Normalcy did return to the professors; but because of the lessons learned four Gryffindors returned after their seventh years to apprentice under four of the teachers.

Years later when those teachers retired to truly enjoy life the four took over and are there to this day.

Harry teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione teaches Transfiguration, Neville teaches Herbology, and Ginny teaches Charms.

Ron works at the Ministry with his father in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and the man still doesn't understand what attracts his friends to the school so much.

The four know the secrets with in now though and some nights even sneak off to an unused corridor to reminisce about a time when they were the adults to a handful of toddlers that taught them a lot about life.

The professors lived out their lives quite happily as they so pleased.

Katherine and Oberon are still seen around the school only now they are ghosts floating by and enjoying the students. They died four years to this day in their sleep happily and were buried side by side.

Before she died though; Katherine married Harry to Ginny and Neville to Hermione. She had been very happy about it and now loved floating along watch them teach. She was also a ghostly babysitter along with her husband for the new professors' children.

The moral of the experience of accepting people unconditionally has never left the four Gryffindors and they strive to teach it to their students because the Professors of Old will not always be the Teachers of Today.

**THE END**


End file.
